


Канадский лось и русский кот

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Юра приезжает тренироваться в Канаду и в первый же день сильно уязвляет Джей-Джея.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1. Пиявка

В аэропорту его никто не встречал. Вообще никто, ни одна живая душа. Даже Лео не пришел. Вообще-то он собирался, но вчера как-то неудачно навернулся на льду и теперь не мог нормально ходить. Ладно, ему простить можно. А остальным? А с остальными он не сильно-то и общался, если честно. Не Жоп-Жопа же просить встретить его, в самом деле. 

Юра забрал свой багаж и потопал к выходу. Май в Канаде выдался прохладным, его в одной футболке пробирало до костей, так что он принялся разворачивать пленку на своем чемодане, чтобы достать олимпийку. Мимо него шли люди. В основном небольшими компаниями, но попадались и одиночки, и с этими одиночками Юра сейчас чувствовал какую-то особую связь. «Мы с тобой одной крови, ты и я». Или как-то так. 

Наконец олимпийка была выковыряна из недр чемодана, пленку он выбросил в ближайшую урну и двинулся дальше. Вокруг аэропорта стояли десятки такси, Юра выбрал одно наугад и открыл дверь.

— Сколько до… — Юра посмотрел на свое запястье, на котором сиреневой ручкой был написан адрес, и назвал его водителю. Тот назвал цену, и Юра, посчитав ее приемлемой, попросил открыть багажник. Тучный водитель тяжело поднялся со своего места и помог Юре. Расселись по местам: Юра выбрал заднее сидение в надежде, что это убережет его от разговоров. Он не знал, болтливые ли канадский водители: в свои прошлые приезды сюда он ездил не один, и водителей это, возможно, тормозило. Вечно недовольная рожа Якова кого угодно тормознет. Подумав об этом, Юра ухмыльнулся и вытащил телефон. Канадскую симку он поставил, как только сошел с трапа, и теперь на экране мобильника красовалось сообщение от Милы-наседки: «Нормально долетел???». Юра отписал ей и Якову, что только приземлился и что не будет больше им слать сообщения, пусть узнают о его проделках из газет. Он, разумеется, шутил. Но писать часто он в самом деле не собирался. Потом он позвонил деду. Тот кашлял в трубку, сказал, что простыл. «Лечись, деда, не надо мне тут болеть». Дед ответил, что лечится, пьет малиновый чай и ест мед половниками. Юра посмеялся, они попрощались, и он положил трубку. Уставился в окно, пытаясь таким образом познакомиться со страной, но пока что ничего примечательного не видел. Ну, дома-коробки, ну, парки какие-то. Юре это было не интересно, и он стал играть на телефоне. Так они и доехали до общежития. 

***

— Привет, раненный пингвин, — сказал Юра, заглядывая в комнату №14, в которую поселили Лео.

— Почему пингвин? — не понял тот, нахмурив густые брови.

— Не знаю. Меня так дедушка называл, когда я ушибался. Как нога?

— Мне еще несколько недель так валяться, — вздохнул Лео и похлопал рукой по кровати, предлагая Юре присесть. Его соседа сейчас не было в комнате, и Юра без спроса подошел к столу, на котором стояло несколько фотографий в простых черных рамках. На одной из ней был мальчик лет десяти с толстенным котом на руках. 

— Ну кто так животных откармливает?! — возмутился он, беря в руки другую фотографию. На ней он узнал того самого мальчика, только уже постарше. У него были светлые волосы, которые торчали во все стороны непослушной соломой, и очень большие руки. Рядом с парнем в костюме стояла красивая рыжеволосая девушка в длинном зеленом платье, наверное, снимок был сделан в выпускной. — Значит, это твой сосед? — спросил Юра, беря следующее фото, с большой семьей из шести человек. Между полной женщиной лет пятидесяти и такой же полной девушкой лет двадцати пяти Юра увидел того самого парня с большими руками. 

— Ага. Его зовут Иван, но он не русский. Иван — это же русское имя, верно?

— Не обязательно, — пожал плечами Юра. — Оно повсеместно распространено в Европе. 

— Хотел бы я увидеть Европу.

— Сейчас ты можешь ее увидеть только с кресла-каталки. — Юра хлопнул Лео рукой по ноге.

— Если ты хотел ударить по больному, то ты не угадал с ногой.

— Как ты мог такое подумать?! — деланно возмутился Юра и все-таки сел на кровать рядом с Лео: Иван перестал занимать его внимание. 

— Какие планы на Канаду, Юра? — спросил Лео, переворачиваясь на бок. 

— Пахать, пахать и поражать всех своим усердием. 

— А как же найти свою любовь?

— Ты чего вообще про это заговорил?

— Мне кажется, я влюбился.

Юра удивился. С ним еще никто так откровенно не говорил. 

— И кто же она?

— Ее зовут Джанет, она британка. Самая красивая девушка в женском корпусе. 

— Что ты вообще делал в женском корпусе?

— Нас однажды отправили переставлять там кровати. А потом мы еще виделись в столовой. Она всегда садится у окна и читает. Она много читает, я каждый раз вижу у нее новые обложки. Наверное, умная.

— Или читает что-то вроде «Пятидесяти оттенков серого».

— Я так не думаю. Она выглядит… одухотворенно. Как будто читает как минимум Стендаля. 

— Не имею понятия, кто это. 

— Какой ты бескультурный, Юра. 

— Посчитаю это комплиментом. — Юра хохотнул. — Ладно, я пойду, мне бы еще чемоданы разобрать и успеть на вечернюю тренировку. И да, влюбляться я не собираюсь, Лео. Оставлю тебе всяких высокодуховных чикс. 

— В первый день пойдешь на тренировку?

— Надо же познакомиться с контингентом. 

— Ну, как хочешь. И все-таки влюбись, любовь придает смысл жизни.

— Я влюблен в фигурное катание, мне этого достаточно. 

Юра встал, еще раз хлопнул Лео по ноге (здоровой) и направился к двери. Его здорово вымотал перелет, но он был тверд в своем решении пойти на тренировку. Скажет «здрасси» мистеру Ричардсу, его тренеру на это лето, посмотрит, с кем придется катать. В общем, сделает вылазку в разведывательных целях. 

***

— Юра! — донеслось до его слуха, как только он ступил на лед. Юра знал этого голос. Бесячий Джей-Джей! Он подъехал к нему, выпендрившись четверным лутцем напоследок. Юра фыркнул: ну что за позер! — Не знал, что ты тоже здесь будешь тренироваться. 

— К сожалению, я знал, что ты будешь здесь, Жоп-Жоп…

— Он ласково называет меня «Жоп-Жоп», — сказал он куда-то на сторону, но на него никто не обратил внимания. 

— Сгинь и не порть настроение. 

— Почему ты не хочешь со мной… дружить?

— Дружить?! С тобой, блять? Ты пошутил, да?

— Ничуть!

Юра ухмыльнулся и покачал головой: наивный мальчик! И ведь вымахал такой лоб, а наивняк, как семилетка. 

— Я никогда не буду с тобой дружить, потому что ты прилипчивая пиявка с осточертевшим всем Джей-Джей стайлом.

Леруа плотно сжал губы. Юра подумал, не расплачется ли. Но нет, не расплакался, только пожал плечами и отъехал подальше. Юра вздохнул с облегчением. Он нашел на льду своего тренера: высокого и еще довольно молодого мужчину с черными волосами, собранными в хвост. Как Юра знал из разговоров по «Скайпу», Ричардс картавил, хотя французских корней у него вроде бы не было. А еще он славился колоссальной приебистостью, не уступал он, пожалуй, даже Якову с Барановской. Именно поэтому Юра его и выбрал: чтоб не расслабляться. Другие фигуристы шли к нему неохотно, и в этом тоже был плюс: брал Ричардс денег меньше, чем другие тренеры. 

Юра направился к нему и сразу же получил задание продемонстрировать все элементы, которые у него получаются идеально, а потом — все, которые надо еще доработать. Он принялся выполнять поставленную задачу, изредка поглядывая на Леруа. Тот катался чуть поодаль и был явно потухшим. Кажется, он его здорово уязвил своими словами. Юра хмыкнул. Ну и ладно, подумаешь, на обиженных балконы падают. Но совесть все-таки противно заскреблась в душе.


	2. Глава 2. Снег в мае

На следующий день прилетал Отабек. Юра упросил тренера отпустить его в аэропорт, тот повозмущался, но дал согласие, когда он надавил на «он мой единственный друг». 

Он взял такси до аэропорта, а когда приехал туда, то увидел… Жоп-Жопа. Тот стоял в кучке фанатов и расписывался на каких-то бумажках. Потом фотографировался с ними, показывая свой фирменный жест, и улыбался во все тридцать два. Смотреть противно! Когда фанаты разошлись, Юра подошел к нему.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? 

Джей-Джей притворился, что не слышит его. Еще и отвернулся, подлец. Юра хмыкнул: ну, хозяин — барин. Он отошел подальше и стал рассматривать посетителей аэропорта. Вот старик, держащий трость с набалдашником в виде бульдожьей головы. Вот счастливая семья, вся загорелая, видно, с отпуска: родители и две девочки. Девочкам повезло, они знают, что такое родительское тепло. У Юры же с детства был только дедушка. Возможно, это его закалило, поэтому он и вырос двукратным чемпионом Гран-при. А ведь ему всего семнадцать! Он отбросил мысли о родителях и уставился на девушку лет двадцати, которая возилась со своей сумкой и никак не могла ее открыть. 

— Давайте я вам помогу, — сказал Юра, делая шаг к ней. Девушка устало улыбнулась, протянула ему сумку и скромно заправила за ухо прядь русых волос. Юра взглянул на проблему — собачка зажевала подкладку. Придерживая ткань, он толкнул собачку, и она поддалась. Он открыл сумку и протянул ее девушке. Та поблагодарила его на английском, а он вернулся на свой пост, хотя в его распоряжении был весь зал и он мог остаться на том же месте, где стояла девушка (она сразу же ушла). Мимо проходили люди, Юра лениво наблюдал за ними, пока краем глаза не заметил движение: Жоп-Жоп куда-то направился. Он проследил за направлением его шага и увидел его! Отабека! Его лучшего друга и просто классного чувака. К нему и направлялся Джей-Джей. Ну нет, он этого ему не подарит!

Юра припустил бегом и обогнал Леруа. Накинулся на Отабека с объятиями, чуть не повалив его.

— Бека! Это правда ты?

— Конечно. 

— Бро! — Они столкнулись кулаками, и в это время подошел Жоп-Жоп. И, о господи, они с Отабеком тоже обнялись. Нет, Юра знал, что они когда-то дружили, но не знал, что до сих пор. Он ощутил… Неужели это ревность? Он не хотел делить Беку ни с кем! Особенно со всякими Джей-Джеями!

А Леруа тем временем начал трещать что-то на французском. Отабек сначала нахмурился, а потом улыбнулся. Небольшой кучкой из трех человек они двинулись к выходу. Бека взял его за локоть, и они чуть отстали от вышагивающего бодрым шагом Джей-Джея.

— Юра.

— Чего?

— Мне Жан-Жак сказал, что ты вчера его сильно обидел. 

— Стукач!

— А еще он сказал, что ты только что помог девушке с ее сумкой. 

— И что?

— Я знаю, ты не плохой парень, поэтому извинишься перед Джей-Джеем. 

— Да не буду я…

— Пожалуйста. Вы мои друзья, и я не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились. 

Юра неопределенно хмыкнул. Извиняться он очень не любил и делал это максимально редко. Он даже перед Яковом не извинился, когда однажды послал его нахуй! А тут какой-то Жоп-Жоп.

Они вышли на улицу. Мимо пролетали какие-то хлопья, похожие на пепел из Сайлент Хилла.

— Что это? — спросил Юра и выставил руку, чтобы на нее приземлилось несколько пылинок. Он понял, что это, прежде чем Леруа ответил:

— Это снег, неужели не понятно?

— В мае?!

— В мае, — равнодушно отозвался Джей-Джей. 

Они подошли к такси. Отабек спросил о цене, а потом принялся торговаться. Ему удалось немного сбить цену, и Юра уставился на него с неподдельным уважением. Герой Казахстана — и этим все сказано. 

Сели в машину, все трое — тесно на заднем сидении. 

— Юра, — произнес Бека и тяжело на него посмотрел. Юра закатил глаза. Он совершенно не хотел извиняться, но ради своего лучшего друга…

— Слышь, Жоп-Жоп… — начал он, а Отабек кашлянул. — Джей-Джей. Я прошу прощения за то, что сказал вчера. 

— И я не пиявка, и мой Джей-Джей стайл никому не осточертел?

— Нет, — выдавил из себя Юра. Логично, что Жоп-Жоп изобразил пальцами две буквы «J» и пикнул свою коронную фразу. А потом ляпнул, довольно ухмыляясь:

— Твое извинение было таким же неожиданным, как снег в мае.

Юра чуть было не завопил: «Ты же сам, блять, настучал Беке на меня». Но вовремя сдержался, чтобы не портить шаткое перемирие. Но Леруа его огорошил: 

— Мы же будем друзьями, Юра?

Юра покосился на Отабека. Тот выразительно посмотрел на него, так, что его передернуло. О, Бека умел так смотреть! Так, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю, и чтобы сверху все заросло мхом. Юра вздохнул: кажется, выбора у него особо не было.

— Конечно, Жоп-… Джей-Джей, мы будем друзьями. Только не очень близкими, а так, слегка, чтобы Беке было комфортно. 

Всех, очевидно, удовлетворяло такое решение. Юру, в принципе, оно удовлетворяло тоже: его перестала мучить совесть, которая буквально заебала со вчерашнего дня. Душевные терзания как рукой сняло, когда он извинился. Но что делать с новым другом, он решительно не знал. 

Юра покосился на Леруа: тот залипал в телефоне и глупо ухмылялся. Он уже было хотел спросить, что он там смотрит, но вовремя спохватился: не надо. Это же и будет так называемое «дружить», а сближаться с Жоп-Жопом особо не хотелось. Поэтому дальше они ехали в тишине: Бека болтливостью не отличался и Джей-Джей в порядке исключения молчал.


	3. Глава 3. Пара

Утренний снег только грязи наделал, растаяв. Она противно чвакала под подошвами кедов и пачкала их идеально белую поверхность. Но Жан-Жака мало заботили такие мелкие неприятности. Кеды всегда можно постирать, а грязь подсохнет, уже завтра ее не будет. 

Он шел к серому приземистому зданию, окруженному кленами, в котором помещалось общежитие для спортсменов. Лео решил, что приезд Отабека и Юры надо как-то отметить, поэтому у него в комнате сегодня было что-то вроде вечеринки. Джей-Джей тащил пакет с домашней маминой едой, потому что всем здесь давно осточертела столовская стряпня. Еще в пакете лежала бутылка хорошего белого вина. По сути он купил ее ради себя, потому что пить какое-то непонятное пиво ему не хотелось. 

Поднявшись по четырем высоким ступенькам, он оказался в просторном холле, в две стороны от которого шли лестницы с выкрашенными в отвратительный болотный цвет перилами. Жан-Жак поздоровался с еще не старой вахтершей и назвал номер комнаты и фамилию. Она тщательно записала информацию, забрала его временный пропуск (почти просроченный) и отпустила без лишних вопросов. Джей-Джей свернул на правую лестницу и поднялся на второй этаж (первый был нежилым). 

— Всем Джей-Джей стайл! — Он изобразил свободной рукой букву J. При этом заметил, что Юра закатил глаза. С ним будет непросто подружиться, но когда это его останавливали сложные задачи? — Не рад меня видеть, хах? — спросил Жан-Жак у него, плюхаясь на кровать рядом. Юра покосился на Отабека. Тот нахмурился, и Юра ответил, но довольно фальшиво:

— Что ты, конечно же, я рад. 

Джей-Джей хохотнул, посмотрев на него и на Беку. У этих двоих сильная связь, Юра сделает все ради Алтына. У Жан-Жака никогда не было настолько близкого друга, вот чтоб и в огонь, и в воду. Даже с Отабеком они дружили не настолько тесно. Хотя все-таки достаточно тесно для того, чтобы тот уговорил Юру извиниться перед ним. Он не понимал русской речи этих двоих, но был уверен, что именно это Бека и сделал. 

— Тетя Натали передала что-то из своих фирменных блюд? — спохватился Лео.

— Ага. Фаршированные яйца и мясные рулетики. По два на каждого, не жадничайте! 

— Можно мне на правах хозяина комнаты порцию Энди, он сказал, что не придет. Пошел на свидание. 

— Ты стал хозяином комнаты только потому, что до чужой комнаты не можешь дойти, — заметила Алекса, а Юра буркнул:

— Братву на сиськи не меняют. 

— Эх, я бы променял. На ту единственную… — протянул Лео, мечтательно закатывая глаза. 

— На кол тебя за это, — сказал Плисецкий.

— Погоди, вот ты влюбишься.

Юра неопределенно фыркнул и схватил со стола банку пива. Жан-Жак подал ему первому большой пластиковый контейнер с рулетиками. 

— Не хочу, — ответил он и стал хлебать свое пиво. Сколько ему? Семнадцать? Рановато.

Джей-Джей отставил контейнер и вытащил бутылку вина.

— Дайте штопор. 

Но ни у кого штопора не оказалось. Пришлось пить пиво, противно-теплое. Оно едва лезло в горло и совсем не пьянило. Впрочем, ему и так было весело. Они обсуждали своих тренеров, перемывали кости коллегам и иногда тосковали по родине. Проще всего было Жан-Жаку: он был на родине и жил не в общаге, а в своем доме. Спал в родной постели и ел мамину еду. Из-за этого ему многие завидовали, он видел по взглядам, которые приятели бросали в его сторону. Лучше бы завидовали его идеальным прыжкам!

Так прошло часа два. 

— Спасибо, но мне лучше пойти спать, — сказал Отабек, вставая с пола. — День выдался долгим. 

— Да, мне тоже пора, — спохватился Юра, и они вышли вместе. В мозг Жан-Жака закралось некое подозрение. 

— А мне надо отлить, — сказал он, вставая. За дверью он сразу шмыгнул за белую гипсовую колонну и выглянул из-за нее. В дальнем конце коридора стояли Юра и Отабек. Юра воровато огляделся по сторонам и открыл дверь, впуская Отабека в комнату, а потом вошел и сам.

Джей-Джей выдохнул и вышел из-за колонны. Ну конечно, эти двое близки потому, что они — пара! Парни просто захотели уединиться, вот и ушли пораньше с вечеринки. Кто их за это будет винить? Когда он встречался с Изабеллой, только и мечтал о том, чтобы остаться с ней наедине и нацеловаться вдоволь. Но поцелуев вечно не хватало, как воздуха утопленнику. Интересно, как там Иззи? 

Жан-Жак вытащил свой телефон и открыл мессенджер, нашел нужный диалог. С аватарки на него смотрела улыбающаяся красавица в темно-бордовом платье. «Хэй, как дела, Иззи?» — написал он. Написал: «Нашла замену мне, придурку?» Он вспомнил холодный зимний вечер, когда они сидели под пледом и пили какао, а потом Иззи вдруг предложила составить списки того, с кем им можно переспать, и это не будет считаться изменой. А потом был скандал. Джей-Джей честно внес в свой список несколько актрис, одну инстаграмщицу и одну блоггершу, а она оставила листок пустым. Она ждала того же и от него, но он не оправдал ее ожиданий. Изабелла назвала его поганым изменщиком, осыпала еще множеством ругательств и ушла в мороз, забыв у него свой шарфик, пахнущий цитрусовыми духами. Она так за ним и не вернулась, как и еще за несколькими вещами (лаком для ногтей, шариковым дезодорантом, плойкой и ярко-красной помадой в тюбике со сколом на донышке). Жан-Жак потом не меньше миллиона раз перебирал все эти нехитрые предметы, вдыхал запах духов, пока он окончательно не исчез, и порой плакал. Но нельзя сказать, что он жалел о содеянном. Ему поставили условия игры, и он их выполнил, но ему не сказали, что существует еще одно правило. Правило — оставить пустым листок. Это казалось ему нечестным, и он об этом тоже много раз думал и меж слезами успевал пообижаться на Иззи. 

Она ему ответила, когда он уже вернулся в комнату Лео. Все до сих пор пили и трепались, еду мамы давно смели и сейчас довольствовались рифлеными чипсами с запахом барбекю. Изабелла писала: «Да, нашла. Его зовут Джо, и он отличный парень. А ты придурок конченный». Жан-Жак хотел было написать ей: «Рад за тебя», — но обнаружил, что его кинули в черный список. В социальных же сетях не было никакого Джо. Она врала. Она хотела казаться счастливой, чтобы не показать, как сильно Джей-Джей ей нужен. Так он думал, даже не допуская мысли, что он может ошибаться, а Иззи — быть счастливой. 

— Эй, Джей-Джей, ты с нами? — позвал его Иван, и Жан-Жак поднял на него глаза. Он усмехался пьяной улыбкой. 

— Давайте играть в фанты! — предложила Алекса, на что Джей-Джей покачал головой и встал.

— Без меня. Осталось пять минут на то, чтобы я успел забрать пропуск и слинять из общаги. А вы развлекайтесь, детки. 

— Нашелся взрослый, — фыркнула Алекса и достала из сумочки блокнот. — Вали давай, а мы будем играть. 

— А тебе разве не надо вернуться в женский корпус? 

Она только отмахнулась. И он свалил. Забрал свой пропуск и вышел на улицу. Было чертовски холодно, и он припустил бегом, шлепая белыми кедами по грязи. Ничего, кеды всегда можно постирать.


	4. Глава 4. Поцелуй

А буквально через еще несколько дней была новая вечеринка. День рождения Ивана. 

— Это от нас с Отабеком, — сказал Юра, протягивая имениннику прозрачную пластиковую упаковку с наушниками-капельками. Фирма была неизвестная, должно быть, купили самые дешевые, что и не удивительно: Иван не был их близким другом. Джей-Джей же ограничился в качестве подарка толстым блокнотом, на первой странице которого он поставил свой автограф. Нельзя сказать, что Иван был шибко рад подаркам, но воодушевился, когда Лео протянул ему какую-то бутылку. Алкоголь, должно быть. Иван тут же открыл ее и разлил содержимое по бумажным стаканчикам. Жан-Жак принюхался — спиртовой дух резко ударил в нос. Но, будучи не слишком искушенным в алкоголе, он так и не смог определить, что ему налили. 

— Мне нравится, — одобрил Иван, отпив из своего стакана. Лео изобразил пальцы-пушки и подмигнул. Джей-Джея же от крепости напитка покоробило, и он скривился, как будто пробовал спиртное впервые в жизни. А Юра и не думал кривиться, заметил он. 

— Ты закален настоящей русской водкой? — спросил он Плисецкого.

— «Обожаю», — кавычки пальцами, — стереотипы о русских, — буркнул Юра.

— Но ты ведь пьешь водку? — не унимался Жан-Жак.

— Пью.

— Значит, ты стереотипный русский.

— Ага, а еще я держу в квартире медведя и зимними вечерами играю ему на балалайке. Не беси. 

Джей-Джей обаятельно осклабился и стащил чипсину из большой «тусовочной» пачки.

— Мы же будем играть в фанты? В прошлый раз было весело, — сказала Алекса и забрала себе всю пачку, принимаясь поглощать чипсы горстями. 

— Да, давайте, — поддержал ее Лео. Иван кивнул, взял блокнот, подаренный Жан-Жаком, и принялся выдирать из него листы.

— Осторожнее с автографом!

— Как будто твой автограф кому-нибудь нужен, — вставил Юра.

— Его можно продать!

— За доллар? Автограф-секонд-хенд. 

— Не ссорьтесь, — сказал Отабек, и Юра захлопнул рот, хотя явно собирался сказать что-то еще. Джей-Джей решил на него не обижаться. Он ведь просто вредный подросток, так? Вот и нечего обижаться, в самом деле. Может, он в его возрасте тоже был не подарок. Если честно, он не помнил. Вообще-то он склонялся к мысли, что он был пай-мальчиком. 

Они стали писать задания на бумажках. Жан-Жак вкинул фанты «Сделай Джей-Джей стайл» и «Пройдись на руках с надетой на них обувью». 

— Пусть Иван берет первым. — Алекса протянула ему кепку со сложенными в нее бумажками. Ему досталось задание набрать в рот виски (а, так это виски) и прочитать стихотворение. Иван принялся декламировать Smells like teen spirit, алкоголь лился по подбородку, скатывался на шею и пачкал голубую рубашку. Рубашку жалко, подумал Джей-Джей, а потом кепку подсунули ему под нос. Он дерзко усмехнулся (ему ничего не страшно!) и вытащил фант. Прочитал вслух: «Позволь себе нарисовать тебе хуй на лбу и проходи с ним до конца вечера». 

— Ты писал задание, Юрочка? 

Тот противно хохотнул и потребовал маркер. 

— Надеюсь, это не перманентный?

— Нет, — заверил его Лео, владелец маркера. 

Юра повернулся к нему и принялся выводить на его лбу неприличный символ. 

— Красота. — О, он явно был доволен своей выходкой! Иван щелкнул камерой.

— Я надеюсь, это не попадет в сеть? — спохватился Жан-Жак.

— Попадет, будь уверен.

— Удали!

— Поздно, я уже выложил. И подписал: «Хуеносец Джей-Джей». 

Джей-Джей вспыхнул. Было стыдно.

— Расслабься, это всего лишь игра. — Лео похлопал его по плечу. 

— Да, конечно. — Он выдохнул, попытавшись расслабиться. Алекса тем временем сунула кепку Юре. Тот развернул бумажку и скривился.

— Я этого делать не буду.

— Что у тебя? — подал голос Отабек во второй раз за вечер.

— «Сделай Джей-Джей стайл».

— Это карма, Юрочка, — довольно осклабился Жан-Жак. Член на лбу уже не так прожигал кожу. 

— Я не буду делать этот тупой…

— Мой фирменный жест. И ты сделаешь его, ведь я дал тебе изобразить пенис на своем лице.

— А он прав, — заметила Алекса. — Ну же, это не страшно.

— Это позорно, — буркнул Юра, но все-таки скрутил пальцами две буквы J и вяло произнес: — Джей-Джей стайл. 

— Это не настоящий Джей-Джей стайл, он без огонька.

— Ой, иди нахуй. 

— Друзья не посылают друг друга на… туда. 

— Настоящие друзья только так и делают, ты не знал?

— Не думаю, что ты посылаешь Отабека.

— А он поводов не дает. А ты даешь.

Алекса хихикнула.

— Вы такие забавные, когда ссоритесь!

Юра закатил глаза.

— Тяни сама дальше, — сказал он, и игра продолжилась. На втором круге Юре попался фант «Поцелуй любого в этой комнате». Он пожал плечами и произнес: — Джей-Джей?

Жан-Жак опешил. Юра ведь с Отабеком встречается, он его должен поцеловать!

— Ч-что?

— Подвинься, мне к Беке надо.

— А, ну да. 

Юра добрался до Отабека. Юра взял его лицо в свои руки. Юра поцеловал его в губы. Иван присвистнул, Алекса захлопала, а Лео вставил:

— Ого. 

Когда же Юра отлип от губ Беки, Алекса сказала:

— Ты же в курсе, что подразумевался поцелуй в щечку?

Юра сглотнул, его лицо покрылось красными пятнами. Он вскочил на ноги и выбежал из комнаты. Отабек поспешил за ним. Что ж, им надо время побыть вдвоем, и раз уж они так удачно покинули вечеринку…

— Это было горячо, — произнесла Алекса. 

— Ага, и, главное, они выглядели так естественно, — добавил Лео.

— Конечно, они ведь встречаются, — сказал Джей-Джей, и на него уставились три пары удивленных глаз. — Да. А вы не знали?

— Не знали.

— Не-а.

— Удивительное дело. 

— Ладно, ребят, с вами было весело, но мне, наверное, уже пора домой. — Жан-Жак помахал рукой и удалился. Никто из так называемых друзей ему не напомнил, что у него вообще-то член на лице.


	5. Глава 5. Правда

Было тяжело. Без шуток. С Юры семь потов сходило, когда он тренировался. А мистер Ричардс все равно был им недоволен. Ожидаемо, если честно. Он был таким… Что загоняет до полусмерти, но добьется идеального выполнения компонента. Еще он вечно жаловался на его хореографию, уровень прежних соревнований его уже не устраивал, и Юра решил, что упросит некую Меган Карр позаниматься с ним хорягой. Она была хорошим хореографом, но не любила заранее провальные проекты. Юра был уверен, что его она возьмет: все-таки после Барановской он уже что-то умел, несмотря на то, что здорово подрос и еще не полностью научился управляться с собственным телом.

— Есть номер Карр? — спросил Юра у Отабека, когда они пошли переодеваться после тренировки. Юра сам чувствовал, как от него несет потом и удивлялся, как Бека вообще стоит рядом с ним. Тот достал телефон и какое-то время изучал свои контакты.

— Нет, прости, за ненадобностью не оказалось. Но она занималась с Джей-Джеем, попроси у него. 

Юра сцепил зубы. Ему не хотелось связываться с Жан-Жаком. Однако номер был очень нужен, поэтому он направился к нему.

— Слышь, Жоп-Жоп…

— Да, Юрочка? 

— Отабек сказал, что у тебя есть номер миссис Карр. Дай мне его. Пожалуйста, — выдавил из себя Юра.

— Да не вопрос! Ради друга и телефона лучшего хореографа не жалко. 

Он продиктовал ему номер, а потом, когда Юра уже собрался уходить, вдруг схватил его за руку. Ему резко захотелось его ударить по этой самой руке, но он сдержался.

— Чего надо?

— Вы давно встречаетесь?

— Что?

— Ну… встречаетесь. Давно? 

— Э… а с кем, нахуй, я должен встречаться?

— С Отабеком. — Жан-Жак поиграл бровями. Юра почувствовал себя максимально глупо, как будто в дешевой комедии, где подшучивают именно над ним, а он не догоняет.

— Я не встречаюсь с Отабеком. Он — мой друг.

— Вы же целовались у Ивана на дне рождения.

— Это было условие фанта, а я не знал, что можно в щеку. — Юра старался держаться спокойно, хотя абсурдность самого этого разговора его раздражала. 

— Да брось, я видел вас…

— Мы. Не. Встречаемся. Бека!

Отабек подошел и встал у него за спиной — Юра почувствовал его, свою надежную опору.

— Бек, скажи ему, что мы не встречаемся. 

— Мы не встречаемся, — ровный голос сзади. — А с чего вообще вопрос?

— А я знаю? — сказал Юра, а Жан-Жак с прилипшей к лицу улыбкой произнес:

— Упс. 

— Так, мне не нравится твое «упс». 

— Юрочка, что ты сделаешь, если я скажу, что, возможно, сказал Лео, Алексе и Ивану, что вы с Отабеком встречаетесь? 

Юра два раза прокрутил услышанное в голове.

— Ты что сделал?

— Прости, я думал, вы встре… 

— Ах, ты думал! — Юра ринулся вперед, но его схватили руки Отабека. — Пусти меня, я хочу ему втащить!

— Не надо, Юра, тебя могут исключить. 

— Но он заслужил! — Юра дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, но Бека держал крепко.

— Он допустил ошибку, но он об этом очень сожалеет.

— Очень сожалею! — поддакнул Джей-Джей и улыбнулся. Юре безумно хотелось заехать кулаком по этой улыбке и смазать ее нахрен. 

— Улыбается, тварь!

— Это же Джей-Джей, он всегда улыбается. Пойдем отсюда, тебе надо в душ, от тебя плохо пахнет…

— Умеешь утешать, — хохотнул Юра, но расслабился. Напоследок он бросил Жан-Жаку: — Однажды я все-таки начищу тебе твою поганую рожу, усек?

Тот поднял руки, а улыбка наконец-то стерлась с его лица. Юру это худо-бедно удовлетворило, и он позволил Отабеку увести себя прочь. 

А потом ему резко захотелось обнять Беку, своего лучшего друга. И он сгреб его в охапку и уткнулся носом ему в волосы. 

— Юр?

— Давай постоим так немного.

— Вот так и рождаются слухи о том, что вы встречаетесь, — сказал Джей-Джей, проходящий мимо. 

— Втащу, — пригрозил Юра, и он поспешил сбежать, сверкая пятками заляпанных грязью кедов. — Мы правда похожи на парочку? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Бека, поглаживая Юру по спине. — А не все ли равно?

— Не хочу влюбляться. Это сложно. Ну, страдать, когда у тебя фигурка и ты и так страдаешь. — Он усмехнулся и наконец отпустил Отабека. 

— Но это не зависит от нашего желания.

— Я уверен, что не влюблюсь, типа, в ближайшие лет десять. 

Бека усмехнулся.

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

— А вот и могу. Посмотришь!

— Хах, ладно. Пойдем в душ?

— Иди, а я должен еще написать Лео, Алексе и Ивану, что мы с тобой не встречаемся, а Жоп-Жоп — долбоеб.


	6. Глава 6. Приключение

— Как Канада, солнце? — спросил Виктор, дергая веб-камеру, которая все время заваливалась и показывала светло-бежевый стол. Сзади маячила его Свинка, вытирала свои очки краем футболки и делала что-то там еще, Юра не следил. 

— Мне с катка особо не видно, — пожал плечами Юра и стащил из пачки щедро обсыпанную специями чипсину. 

— Опять ешь всякую гадость? А что если я расскажу Якову?

— Не расскажешь. Ведь иначе я расскажу ему, как ты на той пьянке назвал его занудным стариком. А еще ты спаивал меня, помнишь?

— Такое было? — нахмурился Юри.

— Да, Свинка, ты в это время блевал в ванной. Ну после тебя и воняло!

Кацуки густо залился краской, а Юра хохотнул: смущать его ему понравилось. Надо как-нибудь повторить.

— Но какие-то же впечатления от Канады у тебя есть? — не унимался Никифоров. 

— Ага, — кивнул Юра. — В столовой ужасно кормят. Все вечно холодное, а микроволновки нет. 

— И там нет кухни, чтобы приготовить самому? — спросил Кацуки.

— Кухня есть, но я так устаю, что еще и готовить — это самоубийство. 

— Ты точно не ошибся с выбором тренера? — спросил Виктор. — Я слышал, этот твой Ричардс — тот еще зверь. 

— Нет, — отрезал Юра. — Пусть мои ноги вечно в крови, но он приведет меня к победе. 

Кацуки-Никифоровы синхронно покачали головами. 

— Ладно, хватит трещать.

— Ты нам так редко звонишь, — посетовал Виктор, на что Юра отозвался:

— Больше не заслужил. Я и так потратил свое драгоценное время на вас. — Еще одна чипсина исчезла у него во рту.

— Ты не меняешься. Все такой же вредный, как и два года назад.

Юра осклабился: ему такая дефиниция польстила. Он — злой тигр, пусть его все боятся. 

— Спасибо за комплимент. Пока-пока, старые педики. — Он помахал рукой и отключился. Юра знал, что теперь Виктор будет ныть своему муженьку, что он старый, что не молодеет, и задаваться вопросом, возможно ли различить седину в его волосах. Юра видел не одну такую сцену. Он, честно говоря, даже поражался выдержке Кацуки, потому что сам просто бы не вынес и минуты этого нытья. Наверное, они были хорошей парой. Он вообще редко задумывался о таких вещах: ему было все время не до этого. Но сейчас ему подумалось, что эти двое нашли друг друга. 

Он положил на стол недоеденную пачку чипсов и вытер руки влажными салфетками. Потом оттянул резинку своих пижамных штанов и посмотрел на еще мягкий член.

— Ну что, дружочек, готов к приключениям?

Юре повезло: он сейчас жил один, так что он мог развлекаться с собой во всех позах. Технически, он мог развлекаться _с кем-то_ , но так как он считал отношения дико непрактичной и глупой штукой, оставалась только мастурбация. 

Он сгреб со стола тюбик смазки и выдавил ее себе на руку. Стянул штаны до колен и принялся ласкать влажной рукой член. Прикрыв глаза, он начал представлять себя на тропическом пляже в окружении сексуальных девушек и парней. Он некоторое время назад признал в себе пансексуала, так что теперь не боялся представлять рядом с красотками в бикини мускулистых молодых мужчин. О, ему нравились мускулы. Но не так, чтобы их было в переизбытке. Его удовлетворяла золотая середина.

Член отозвался на фантазию, налился кровью, и от прикосновений к нему по телу Юры расплывалась сладкая нега. И именно в этот момент телефон звякнул, сообщая о входящем в мессенджере. Это мог быть Отабек, а ему Юра привык отвечать сразу, что бы он ни делал, поэтому чистой рукой он взял мобильник и разблокировал телефон касанием среднего пальца. 

Это был не Отабек. Писал Джей-Джей. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Юра мобильник и открыл чат. 

На него посыпались фотографии Жоп-Жопа в одних — о господи — трусах. Он писал: «Скинули фотки с последней фотосессии, как тебе, друг?» Юра решил не отвечать. Все равно печатать левой рукой было неудобно. Но снимки привлекли его внимание. Дело в том, что у тела Джей-Джея было ровно столько мускулов, сколько ему нравилось. Не то чтобы он был специалистом по мужским телам… Так, дрочил иногда на фотографии из интернета или собственные фантазии, но тело Джей-Джея… Оно было красивым. Юре даже захотелось его потрогать, и он невольно провел пальцем по безволосой груди на фото. Потом перевел взгляд на лицо, вспомнил, кто это, и скривился. 

Он отложил телефон и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить какую-нибудь симпатичную девчонку, но у него ничего не получилось: перед глазами стояла грудь Джей-Джея. И Юра психанул, снова взял телефон, выбрал самую сексуальную фотографию, с каплями воды на торсе, увеличил фото так, чтобы не видно было лица, и снова начал дрочить. Дело пошло быстро — вскоре он кончил, закусывая губу и втягивая носом воздух. Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна. Ему было хорошо. Он полежал какое-то время, просто расслабившись. Потом кинул взгляд на свой телефон — и отбросил его, как ядовитую змею. 

Он дрочил на Джей-Джея. Ебать! Это был словно самый страшный его кошмар, воплощенный в реальность. Он не мог, нет! Но мобильник с до сих пор открытой фотографией говорил: да, он это сделал. Юра вздрогнул. Все еще терзая себя этой мыслью, вытер с себя сперму салфетками и вернул на место пижамные штаны. Как он так… низко пал? На Жоп-Жопа, камон! Но он был таким сексуальным… Юра помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать неприятные мысли. У него ничего не получилось. Простонав, он сорвался с кровати и, сунув ноги в кеды и заправив в них шнурки, не завязав их, побежал сначала вымыть руки, а потом — к Отабеку.

— Бека! 

— Ты чего такой взмыленный? 

— Кто твой сосед? — Юра покосился на черноволосого парня с маленькими усиками, который сидел с ноутбуком на своей кровати. — По национальности. 

— Канадец. А что?

— Значит, он не поймет, если мы будем говорить на русском.

— Не поймет.

— Хорошо. Слушай. Кое-что случилось.

Бека нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, и Юра продолжил.

— Я дрочил, и так вышло, что… в общем… на Леруа. 

— Вы говорите о Джей-Джее? — влез сосед Отабека. — Он сильный фигурист, его стоит опасаться. 

— Не лезь, — буркнул Юра, на что сосед заметил:

— А твой друг не очень-то любезен, Отабек. 

— Черт побери! — Юра потащил Беку к двери. За дверью он продолжил: 

— Итак, что ты скажешь?

— Я не понял. 

Юра вздохнул и сказал с расстановкой: 

— Я подрочил на Леруа. Вернее, на его тело. Оно вроде как в моем вкусе. 

— И… что?

— Но я ненавижу, блять, Жоп-Жопа!

— Давай проясним. Тебе не нравится Джей-Джей…

— Да! Я его ненавижу!

— …Но тебе понравилось его тело, поэтому ты мастурбировал на него.

— Я не специально! Оно как-то само вышло… Он прислал эти дурацкие фотки, и вода на его мускулах… Я не хотел, но сделал, что сделал.

— Успокойся, Юра. Все нормально. Это могло быть чье угодно тело, верно?

— Ну… да?

— Я хочу сказать, что это не значит, что тебе теперь нравится Джей-Джей или ты влюблен в него.

— Я не влюблен!

— И мы все помним, что ты не собираешься влюбляться еще лет десять. — Бека улыбнулся.

— Вот именно!

— Так и не думай об этом. Ты мастурбировал только на тело. Не на самого Джей-Джея.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Иначе я этого не говорил бы. 

— Слава богу! Спасибо. Мне нужны были эти слова, а то я уже успел себя похоронить.

— От мастурбации вроде бы не умирают.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Знаю. Все хорошо, Юр. Ты не влюбился в Джей-Джея. Ты по-прежнему испытываешь к нему жгучую ненависть, чего я, конечно же, как друг вас обоих не одобряю. 

— Но тебе придется с этим смириться, потому что это не изменится.

— Видимо, придется. — Отабек снова усмехнулся и приобнял Юру за плечи. Юра с благодарностью положил руки на его талию, прижимаясь ближе. Так они простояли, наверное, добрую минуту, а затем Бека зевнул.

— Прости, ты, наверное, собирался спать?

— Ага. Знаешь, я рано ложусь.

— Знаю, ты не сова, как я. Мне еще как минимум два-три часа гулять. 

— Не проспи к тренировке. 

— Не просплю.

Отабек потрепал его по отросшим волосам, и на том они попрощались. Юра вернулся в свою комнату, уже не думая о себе как о совершенно пропащем человеке. Бека его здорово успокоил, он это умел. Это было одно из того, почему он был его лучшим другом.


	7. Глава 7. Хороший

— Карр мне отказала! — выкрикнул Юра в раздевалке. Он готов был рвать и метать, кулаки напряженно сжимались.

— Я удивлен, что она отказала тебе, — сказал подкравшийся сзади Джей-Джей. На его лице сейчас не было усмешки, видно, он не язвил, а правда был удивлен. 

— Съебись, — произнес Юра проникновенно и отвернулся от противной Жоп-Жоповской морды. Он как раз вспомнил, как дрочил на его тело накануне вечером. Хоть Отабек и утешил его, ему все равно было как-то неловко смотреть Джей-Джею в глаза. В принципе, без того, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, он вполне счастливо проживет.

К его удивлению, Джей-Джей действительно съебал куда-то, даже не переодевшись. Его футболка липла к потному телу. Мерзость какая, фу. Правда, сам Юра сейчас был не менее потный. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал Отабек и взял его за руку. Рука у него оказалась теплая, а у Юры всегда были холодные. 

— Ага, — отозвался Юра в совершенно подавленных чувствах. Он оказался недостаточно хорошим для Карр. Он оказался заранее провальным проектом. Но ведь у него потенциал! У него за плечами золото и бронза Гран-при! Да и то бронза только потому, что он начал расти и не совсем совладал с изменившимся телом. Но бронза — тоже неплохо, верно? Так думал Юра, стаскивая себя влажную футболку. 

Вернулся Джей-Джей, он выглядел необычайно довольным. Подойдя к Юре, он объявил:

— Я поговорил с Карр.

— И?

— И она тебя берет.

— Что, прости?

— Я поговорил с Карр, чтобы она тебя взяла. Я поручился за тебя.

— Ты что сделал? — Юра до сих пор не мог поверить. Он стоял напротив Джей-Джея и пялился на его самодовольную ухмылку. В порядке исключения ему даже не хотелось по ней вмазать.

— Я поручился за тебя, и она согласилась. Но в этом не много моей заслуги, потому что она сказала, что пересмотрела свои взгляды на тебя. 

Наконец Юра пришел в себя. У него будет хореограф, дошло до него. Суперская Меган Карр! И поспособствовал этому… Джей-Джей.

— Спасибо, но это не сделает нас более близкими друзьями. И я не перестану звать тебя «Жоп-Жоп».

Джей-Джей махнул рукой. 

— Я знаю! Будем считать, что я смирился со своей участью.

***

На самом деле он не смирился. Не-а, нихрена. Ему хотелось стать ближе Юре, потому что… Он недавно понял, что он нравится ему. Это не было сокрушающей любовью или что-то вроде, но легкая симпатия все же имела место. Именно поэтому ему хотелось заботиться о Юре. Именно поэтому он, не раздумывая, позвонил Карр, чтобы упросить ее быть хореографом Плисецкого. На самом деле она согласилась неохотно и о нем мнения не меняла, тут он соврал. Не хотел, чтобы Юра чувствовал себя неловко. 

В душе он видел его. Не совсем в душе, душевые все-таки закрывались, а в предбаннике, в котором раздевались фигуристы и хоккеисты. Жан-Жак залип на секунду, смотря на его привлекательное тело. Он здорово вытянулся и немного прибавил в плечах, но оставался худеньким и гибким. Если бы не полное отсутствие груди, он мог бы сойти за девушку. Возможно, именно поэтому он и приглянулся ему. В конце концов, раньше его мужчины не привлекали. А может, в нем проснулась дремавшая до этого бисексуальность. Джей-Джей не знал и не особо хотел задумываться над этим. Он просто принял, что ему понравился Юра. Юрочка. 

***

Юра поднял голову, и теплые струи потекли по лицу. Он думал о том, что Джей-Джей для него сделал. Чуть ли не впервые настолько неблизкий человек сделал для него вообще что-нибудь. Это был не Отабек и не дедушка. Это был его злейший враг и конкурент на льду. Он сделал это и не ждал ничего взамен, они прояснили этот момент. Он поступил так, потому что… был просто хорошим человеком? Юре было сложно поверить, что почти-незнакомцы могут оказать такую огромную услугу, ведь он как-то не привык к чьей-либо доброте. А тут на тебе. 

Он выключил воду и вышел из душа. И обнаружил, что кто-то стащил его полотенце. Фигуристы — маленькие злые сволочи, подумалось Юре, когда он стал озираться в поисках хотя бы своих трусов, но и их он не нашел. 

— Что-то не так? — послышалось сзади. Он уже хотел было попросить Джей-Джея съебаться, но потом вспомнил, что тот вообще-то помог ему, и ответил:

— Мои вещи, блять, сперли.

— Могу дать свое полотенце. Я им еще не пользовался. 

— А ты?

— Вытрусь после тебя.

— Не очень-то гигиенично. 

— Но выбора-то у нас нет.

Юра махнул рукой.

— Обсушусь феном. Но вот проблема, у меня украли и трусы.

— А вот с этим могу помочь. У меня есть пара, я всегда беру, чтобы надеть после душа. Они стиранные. А я надену те, в которых был на тренировке.

Юра подумал, что надевать чужие трусы, пусть и стиранные, — как-то не але. А потом он представил, как будет идти совершенно голым по спорткомплексу, а потом еще джинсы на неприкрытый член… И согласился.

— Ладно, давай. 

Джей-Джей вручил ему пару красных трусов с кленовым листом на причинном месте — довольно ожидаемо, если честно. Юре они были велики, но всяко лучше, чем без ничего. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул он, отчего-то смущаясь. Вчера он дрочил на него, а сегодня на нем были его трусы. Да они же почти парочка! Юра ужаснулся от этой мысли и поспешил к фену. Что еще ужасало его, так это то, что этот противный, мерзкий, вреднющий Жоп-Жоп помог ему за день целых два раза.


	8. Глава 8. Кот

— Держи. — Юра протянул Джей-Джею небольшой пакет с нарисованными розами. Красными. Он специально выбрал такой. 

— Подарок?

— Типа того. В качестве благодарности.

Джей-Джей сунул руку в пакет и достал боксеры серого цвета с надписью «Кельвин Кляйн» по поясу. Оригинал, а не подделка.

— Трусы?

— Ага. Вместо тех, что ты мне дал. 

— А мои, значит, ты решил оставить себе на память? — усмехнулся Жоп-Жоп, и Юре захотелось врезать ему прямо в эту ухмылку. Как всегда, в общем-то.

— Я их выбросил нахуй! — соврал Юра и почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо. Он вообще-то даже не подумал о том, чтобы выбросить трусы с кленовым листом на причинном месте. Он их постирал и положил в шкаф, как будто там и было им самое место. На самом деле место им было на помойке. 

— Вот как ты относишься ко мне, — покачал головой Джей-Джей. Но он все равно улыбался, совершенно не выглядя задетым. 

— Именно так я к тебе и отношусь, — огрызнулся Юра и пошел прочь, чтобы переодеться. 

***

Трусы, значит. Жан-Жак какое-то время крутил их в руках, прежде чем вернул в подарочный пакет и спрятал в шкафчик. Юра мог просто вернуть ему трусы, бывшие в употреблении, но нет, озаботился же, купил ему новые, даже пакетик выбрал, представьте себе. Джей-Джею хотелось верить, что это что-то да значит. Но внутренний голос, противный такой, выступил вперед с мыслью, что это не так. Он не интересен Юре и никогда не будет. 

После утренней тренировки, дома, он примерил новые трусы и скинул Юре фотографию в зеркале. Приписал еще: «Спасибо», — и поставил подмигивающий смайлик. Юра с ответом не задержался: «Нахуй мне твоя почти-голая фотка?» «Чтобы тебе было на что дрочить, Юрочка. Шучу. Я знаю, что ты никогда не будешь дрочить на меня. Ты же меня ненавидишь». Юра настрочил с опечатками: «Вот именно. ПРИДУРОК!!!» Жан-Жак отбросил телефон и вздохнул. Хотел бы он почти-голую фотку Юры. Но у него, в конце концов, есть память и фантазия. «Вечером», — сказал Джей-Джей себе. День он проведет в предвкушении фантастической дрочки. 

***

Он точно что-то знает, подумалось Юре, когда он увидел сообщение от Жоп-Жопа. «Чтобы тебе было на что дрочить, Юрочка». Но Отабек не мог ему сказать, так как он догадался? Придурок! Юра вскочил с кровати и распахнул шкаф, чтобы схватить трусы Джей-Джея. Он был так зол и раздосадован, что раскрыл окно и выбросил трусы в него. 

Они застряли на дереве. Трусы. Прямо напротив его окна на втором этаже. Они висели там немым укором… чему? Тому, что он так разозлился на в общем-то неплохого человека? Юра сплюнул в окно и закрыл его. 

Плюхнулся на кровать и взял свой мобильник, чтобы посмотреть, не написал ли Джей-Джей еще какую-то ересь. Тот не написал, и Юра, заведя будильник, решил немного подремать до вечерней тренировки. Но сон не шел. В нем бурила ненависть, но больше не к Жоп-Жопу, а к самому себе.

***

Юра вышел из спорткомплекса, едва переставляя ноги. Он смертельно устал, сумка оттягивала плечо, хотя там была только одежда и коньки. Новые кеды, в добавок, натирали пятки, и он остановился, чтобы заклеить ноги пластырями. В это время он увидел кота. Обычный черный бродячий кот сидел на парапете перед воротами. Шедший впереди Джей-Джей остановился рядом с ним и принялся рыться в своей сумке. Наконец он что-то достал и подошел еще ближе к коту. Поспевший к нему Юра увидел, как он кормит кота бутербродом с колбасой. Кот уплетал за обе щеки, ел даже хлеб, видно, совсем изголодался. Джей-Джей протянул руку, но Юра перехватил ее.

— Спугнешь! — шикнул он. 

— Не спугну, я его знаю. Подкармливаю его уже с месяц. Назвал его Армагеддоном-младшим. 

— Почему младшим?

— У меня был черный лохматый пес по кличке Армагеддон. 

— Когда ты был маленьким?

— Нет, пару лет назад. 

— Он… умер?

— Да. Я уехал тренироваться в Америку, и он не выдержал разлуки со мной. 

— Оу. Мне жаль.

Армагеддон-младший перестал есть, оставив после себя только крошки, и принялся облизываться. Джей-Джей все-таки протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по длинной шерсти. Коту, очевидно, это понравилось, он стал тереться об его руку и мурчать.

— Можно? — спросил Юра, как будто это был кот Джей-Джея, а не бродячий. 

— Давай.

Юра положил руку на мягкую головку. Кошек он любил ничуть не меньше, чем дедушку и Отабека. Армагеддон-младший тарахтел, как моторчик, — самая сладкая музыка для его ушей. Они так и стояли, гладили кота по очереди, Джей-Джей рассказал, как его пес однажды стащил со стола целого гуся в Рождество. Юра посмеялся. Было хорошо. Он снова удостоверился, что Жоп-Жоп, нет, Джей-Джей — хороший парень, кота вот подкармливает. 

— Покупай ему корм, — сказал Юра. 

— А?

— Коту корм покупай, колбасу ему нельзя.

— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Джей-Джей. — Сейчас же зайду в магазин.

— Только хороший, а не самый дешевый. 

— Разумеется!

— Что вы тут делаете? — раздалось вдруг сзади, и Юра вздрогнул. К ним подошел Бека, а они даже не заметили. 

— Кота гладим, — ответил Юра. — Ты в общагу?

— Ну а куда еще?

— Я с тобой.

— Ага. 

И они пошли к воротам. Отойдя на пару шагов Юра развернулся и помахал Джей-Джею рукой. Возможно, они даже станут друзьями. Кот их, во всяком случае, сблизил.


	9. Глава 9. Юрочка

Юра, Юрочка… Нет, это была все-таки не легкая симпатия, как он думал. Это было что-то гораздо сильнее. И… он его хотел. Жан-Жак закрывал глаза и представлял, как сжимает в руках упругую задницу. Она наверняка у него упругая, а у Иззи была мягкая. Изабелла вся была мягкая, а Юра весь состоял из острых углов. Острые плечи, острые тазовые косточки. Коснуться бы их, а-а-ах… Потереть и посмотреть, как он ерзает на кровати, и просит целовать его, в чем Джей-Джей ему не откажет. 

Он избавился от джинсов и футболки и лег на кровать. Носки оставил: ноги все время мерзли, май выдался прохладным. Он взял из тумбочки смазку и откинул мешающее одеяло, чтобы лечь на постель. Стянул трусы до колен и выдавил лубрикант на пальцы. Коснулся еще мягкого члена и прикрыл глаза. 

Поцелуй. Ему хотелось поцеловать Юру, но он не знал, как это сделать. Идеально было бы сыграть с ним в бутылочку. Желательно один на один, хах. 

Укус. Ему хотелось прикусить нижнюю губу Юры, чуть оттянуть и услышать, как он возмущенно мычит. Не сделать больно — только приятно и чуть пикантно. 

Касание. Ему хотелось провести пальцем по нежной белой щечке и посмотреть, как она становится розовой. Почему-то он был уверен, что Юра будет смущенно краснеть, когда он будет делать с ним все эти вещи. Но будет ли делать? Ах, вряд ли это возможно!

Жан-Жак фантазировал дальше. Он представлял, как будет зарываться пальцами в мягкие волосы, стянет с него эту вечную зеленую резинку-пружинку, интересно, он под цвет глаз подбирал? Глаза у него красивые, два изумруда, их бы нарисовать яркими масляными красками, запечатлеть на холсте навеки, но — как жаль — он совсем не умеет рисовать. Он немного умеет играть на гитаре, умеет петь, но не умеет рисовать — досадное упущение, ведь талантливый человек должен быть талантлив во всем. А он, бесспорно, талантлив, он — Король льда. Король, влюбленный в Тигра.

Он представлял, как будет ласкать языком красное от стыда ушко Юры. Проведет по кромке и скользнет внутрь. Иззи любила, когда он делал так. Интересно, а Юрочка любит? Или он еще не знает, каково это? Он девственник? Во всяком случае, не нецелованный: сам же полез целоваться с Отабеком. Что до Джей-Джея, то он никогда не спал с парнями. Даже не целовался с ними. Есть вообще разница в сравнении с поцелуем с девушкой? Губы-то у всех одинаковые, и язык тоже. Может, попросить Отабека поцеловаться с ним? Это ведь нормально, когда друзья целуются ради интереса, правда? Или нет? Жан-Жак не знал ответа. Он, казалось, вообще ничего не знал об этой жизни… Не знал, как подойти к Юре, в конце концов!

Он поглаживал скользкой от смазки рукой свой член и представлял, как будет раздевать Юру. Сначала снимет эту его вечную олимпийку с патриотичным триколором, затем дернет за черную футболку с кошачьими лапками на груди. Юра подымет руки, позволяя снять ее, и он увидит плоскую грудь со светло-коричневыми сосками. Их надо будет непременно облизать. Изабелла не любила, когда он трогал ее соски, говорила, что они слишком чувствительные и ей неприятно. Но мужские соски вроде бы не такие чувствительные, да? Ему хотелось верить, что Юре понравится, когда он будет их облизывать и потирать пальцами. Потом он положит руку ему на пах и почувствует его возбуждение через грубую ткань джинсов. Вжикнет молнией, стянет эти черные джинсы с подранными коленками — и вот на Юре одни трусы. Останется их снять — и он будет полностью голым. 

Джей-Джей не знал, какой у Юры член (рассматривать в душевых было бы как-то неприлично), поэтому он представлял его длинным и тонким, приподнятым градусов на сто двадцать. Он представлял, как он нежно погладит его стояк, а потом уже сожмет более ощутимо, чувствуя его будоражащую твердость. Но на дрочке все не остановится. Он точно трахнет Юрочку. Растянет его девственный анус (наверняка он девственник, ну!), а потом трахнет его, и он кончит без прикосновений к своему члену. 

От фантазий и дрочки стало жарко. Жан-Жак весь вспотел, несмотря на то, что в комнате было прохладно. Кулак работал в бешеном темпе, потому что сил терпеть игры собственного воображения уже не было. Он действительно хотел сделать все это с Юрой. И стянуть резинку с его волос, и облизать соски, и трахнуть. Но вряд ли это было возможно. Душевная боль пронзила его сердце в тот самый миг, когда он кончил. Удовлетворение от оргазма смешалось со жгучей ненавистью к этой гребаной жизни, в котором он не может быть с Юрой. 

Он встал, взял салфетку, вытерся и надел трусы. Пошел мыть руки, думая о том, что ему срочно надо с кем-то поговорить. Но только не с родителями! Они католики, они вряд ли поймут, когда он скажет, что мастурбировал на другого парня. Оставался Отабек. Жан-Жак уверил себя, что он хороший друг, он все поймет и не будет над ним смеяться или издеваться. Поэтому он позвонил ему, вернувшись в свою спальню. 

— Привет, — сказал он тихо, чтобы семья его не услышала. 

«Привет», — послышалось в трубке. «Это срочно? А то я уже спал».

— Срочно, да. Прости, что разбудил. 

«Я слушаю, Джей».

— Я только что… дрочил на Юру.

«На Юру?»

— Ага, Плисецкого. 

«Тебя просто привлекло его тело. Это не значит, что ты влюбился или типа того. Тебе просто нравится такое телосложение».

— Что? Нет!

«Нет?»

— Не совсем. То есть, мне, кажется, действительно нравятся женственные парни, но это не точно, но вообще, Отабек, я хотел сказать, что, кажется, влюбился.

«В Юру?»

— Ага. И я не знаю, что мне делать.

«Поговорить с ним?»

Джей-Джей вздохнул и потер переносицу.

— Он же меня ненавидит.

«Ну а какой выход?»

— Я думал, ты мне скажешь.

«Я и говорю, поговори с ним».

Жан-Жак затих на какое-то время, обдумывая свое положение. Поговорить с Юрой? И получить по роже? А если он гомофоб?

— А если он гомофоб? — спросил он Отабека, морщась на последнем слове.

«Он же целовался со мной, Джей. Вряд ли он гомофоб».

— Верно, верно… Ладно, прости, что разбудил. Пока.

«Джей?»

— Да?

«Удачи. Просто удачи», — сказал Отабек и попрощался. Жан-Жак снова вздохнул: да уж, удача ему понадобится. Подкатить к Тигру — это вам не шутки.

А может, и не надо подкатывать? Может, забить на все? Свыкнуться с мыслью, что они не будут вместе, разлюбить в конце концов. Он помотал головой. Нет, нельзя так просто сдаваться! Надо начать с того, чтобы просто быть милым с ним, а потом… потом он что-то придумает.


	10. Глава 10. Пиццерия

Быть милым и, может быть, пригласить Юру куда-нибудь. Да, это определенно хорошая идея (но нужно быть готовым быть посланным в задницу). С этими мыслями Жан-Жак подошел к Юре после вечерней тренировки в наполненной фигуристами раздевалке. 

— Эй…

Юра поднял на него взгляд, очень усталый, но вроде бы не злой. Он что-то сказал на русском, Джей-Джей не понял.

— Что, прости?

— Спрашиваю, чего тебе, — пояснил Юра, пожав плечами. 

— И ты даже не послал меня? — усмехнулся Жан-Жак.

— Нет. Ты вроде бы нормальный парень. — Это Юра сказал тихо и, кажется, неохотно, но ему все равно было приятно. — Так чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь сходить. Например, в кафе-мороженое.

— Это че, типа как свидание? — На этот раз Юра не скрыл призрения, так что Жан-Жак даже поежился невольно, но спохватился:

— Нет, нет, конечно! Я имел в виду, втроем, с Отабеком. Эй, Отабек, пойдешь в кафе-мороженое?

Отабек подошел к ним и внимательно на него посмотрел. 

— Не уверен. Может, вы сходите без меня?

— Я без Беки не пойду, — сказал Юра. — А то еще кто-то подумает, что у нас свидание.

Джей-Джей посмотрел на Отабека умоляюще. 

— Пойдем, да?

— Ладно, — согласился Отабек, и Жан-Жак в этот момент готов был его расцеловать. Это ведь возможность пообщаться лишний час-другой с Юрой!

— Но в кафе-мороженое я не хочу, — сказал Юра. — На улице и так холодрыга. Да и сейчас я не отказался бы сожрать что-то более конкретное.

— О! — тут же нашелся Джей-Джей. — Знаю одну неплохую пиццерию здесь неподалеку, можно пешком дойти.

Юра согласился на пиццерию, а Отабек промолчал. Кажется, ему было все равно, куда идти, и он делал это исключительно ради него, за что ему — огромное спасибо.

***

В пиццерии Юра тут же накинулся на еду.

— Осторожно, горячо, — сказал Жан-Жак с искренним желанием позаботиться. Однако Юра на это только пробурчал:

— А ты что, мамочка мне?

— Нет, но я был бы не против с тобой породниться.

— Что?

— Я имел в виду… — Он не сразу нашел подходящие слова. Он что-то промямлил и только потом сообразил, что можно сказать: — Я имел в виду, что посчитал бы за честь быть родней мирового чемпиона. 

Юра осклабился, очевидно, ему было приятно слышать признание собственных заслуг. Он все-таки укусил пиццу, но сразу же выплюнул ее на тарелку и начал махать ладонью у рта: обжегся. 

— Я же говорил, — заметил Джей-Джей.

— Ага. Мамочка. 

— Кстати, почему я никогда не видел твоих родителей? Они не ездят с тобой на соревнования? Много работают?

— Это не лучшая тема для обсуждения, — сказал Отабек и внимательно посмотрел на него, мол, лучше заткнись. Юра, сникнув, тем не менее ответил:

— У меня нет родителей. Они погибли, когда я был маленьким.

— Оу. Мне жаль. — Жан-Жак положил руку ему на спину в желании приободрить. 

— Да ладно. Я привык. — Юра пожал плечами и съел выплюнутый кусочек пиццы. А еще он скинул его руку, чем очень расстроил Джей-Джея. Ему были неприятны его прикосновения. Может быть, он видел в них что-то «свиданческое». 

Какое-то время они молча ели: Жан-Жак и Юра руками, Отабек — ножом и вилкой. А потом Юра вдруг сказал:

— Нашел в интернете угарную штуку. Называется «фанфики». Слышали о таком?

Джей-Джей и Отабек синхронно покачали головами, и Юра продолжил:

— Это фанатские истории по какому-то произведению или с известными людьми. О нас тоже есть. Меня все время сводят с Бекой, ну, в плане отношений, и я с этого угораю. Как объяснить, блять, тупым авторам, что мы друзья?!

— И что пишут в этих фанфиках? — поинтересовался Жан-Жак. 

— Да всякое. В основном, как мы трахаемся в разных позах. Но есть и не сексуальные вещи, они прикольнее. Мне особенно один понравился, там Вите в шампунь подмешали зеленую краску для волос. 

Юра начал смеяться, но подавился пиццей, и Жан-Жак похлопал его по спине. Задержал руку чуть дольше, чем следовало, и Юра ее снова скинул, как будто она — большая ядовитая змея. Джей-Джею стало обидно, если честно. 

Он искренне хотел быть ближе к Юре, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это сделать. Все, что он сейчас мог получить, — это сидеть рядом с ним, соприкасаясь коленями. И больше — ничего. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь это изменится. Что он сможет держать руку на спине у Юры сколько угодно, что сможет поцеловать его по-настоящему, как он целовал Иззи, как Юра целовал Отабека… Постойте, может, хоть они и не пара, Юре нравится Отабек? Читал же он все эти фанфики о них, верно? Значит, они ему нравились. То, что он так возмущался ими, вообще ничего не значит. И Юра так охотно поцеловал Отабека на той вечеринке. Это совсем расстроило Джей-Джея. Он поник и остаток вечера почти ничего не говорил. Отабек тоже в основном молчал, так что говорил один Юра. Рассказывал о фанфиках, в которых авторы поиздевались над Никифоровым и Кацуки. Надо погуглить, что это за фанфики такие…


	11. Глава 11. Фанфик, прочитанный Жан-Жаком в ночи

«Он пил вторую «Свободную Кубу», когда в бар зашла она. Невероятной красоты создание в нежно-зеленом платье, с собранными в косичку набок светлыми волосами и глазами-изумрудами. Она села за барную стойку рядом с ним и заказала «Космополитен». Она улыбнулась ему — и Джей-Джей понял, что пропал. Девушка положила на стойку несколько купюр и, взяв свой бокал, отошла к одному из немногих свободных столиков. Выразительно посмотрела сначала на него, а потом на место напротив себя, и он поспешил к ней.

— Привет. — Джей-Джей кивнул и улыбнулся. 

— Привет, — отозвалась девушка довольно низким, обволакивающим голосом. 

— Как тебя зовут, прелестное создание?

— Юри, — ответила она и кокетливо поправила выбившуюся из прически прядку. 

— А меня Джей-Джей. — Он изобразил свою фирменную распальцовку. Резко понял, что он понятия не имеет, о чем говорить с Юри. — Часто здесь бываешь? — Дежурная фраза и такая глупая. Он мысленно отругал себя за нее. 

— Довольно часто. А ты, видимо, нет, раз мы видимся впервые. Я бы тебя точно не пропустила!

«Кокетка», — подумал Джей-Джей, отпивая своего коктейля.

— Я здесь впервые, — пояснил он.

— Вот как. 

И разговор затих. Но она по-прежнему ослепительно ему улыбалась, попивая «Космо» из бокала, присыпанного сахаром. 

— Какую музыку предпочитаешь? — наконец выдавил из себя Джей-Джей.

— Русский рок. Ты не знаешь эти группы. Вообще-то я русская. 

— Так вот, откуда этот акцент.

— Не ври, у меня нет акцента. Я почти всю жизнь прожила в Канаде. 

— А вот и есть.

— А вот и нет.

— Есть.

— Нет. — Она хлопнула рукой по столу, но тут же, будто спохватившись, улыбнулась ему.

— Ладно, нет, — согласился Джей-Джей. 

— То-то же. — Она откинула косичку, открывая совершенно очаровательную скулу. — Ну а ты какую музыку слушаешь?

— Старый добрый рок. Scorpions, знаешь. 

— Считай, что я твой ветер перемен. — Она хохотнула, и ему очень понравился ее смех. Он показался ему таким… теплым. Не как звонкие смешки других девушек, с которыми ему приходилось разговаривать. Не то чтобы он так уж часто это делал, но все же случалось. — Мне надо попудрить носик. 

— Да и мне нужно… В смысле не носик попудрить, а…

— Тебе нужно отлить. Можешь называть вещи своими именами. 

Джей-Джей неловко улыбнулся и направился к туалету. 

Юри толкнула двери мужского. 

— Женский — направо.

— Да-да, — отозвалась она и, задрав пышные юбки, стала у писсуара. Под платьем оказались обычные серые боксеры, в которых помещался — о господи — член. 

— Ты… 

— Я парень. Полное имя — Юрий. — Юрий звучно засмеялся под аккомпанемент льющейся в писсуар мочи. — Тебе, кажется, надо было отлить? 

Он послушно расстегнул молнию джинсов и приспустил их вместе с трусами. Тяжело вздохнул: девушка, которая привлекла его внимание впервые за долгое время, оказалась парнем. Жизнь катастрофически несправедлива!

Юрий на фоне мыл руки. Когда Джей-Джей стал к крану, он оперся задницей об умывальник и внимательно смотрел на него, улыбаясь.

— Что? — раздраженно спросил Джей-Джей. 

— Жду, — ответил Юрий.

— Чего?

— Тебя.

— Зачем?

— Затем.

Это напоминало какую-то игру, и она ему определенно не нравилась. Когда Джей-Джей вытер руки бумажным полотенцем, Юрий перехватил его за локоть. 

— Можно тебя на два слова?

— Ладно.

— Ты симпатичный. А теперь я тебя поцелую.

— Чт…

Ему заткнули рот поцелуем. Решительным, напористым, может, даже немного грубым. Это очень контрастировало с образом нежной девочки, который показал ему Юрий при знакомстве. 

— Отпусти меня! — Джей-Джей отпихнул Юрия и выбежал из туалета. Он никогда раньше не целовался с парнем и вообще-то не планировал начинать.

***

Прошло два дня. У Джей-Джея из головы не шел Юрий. Он его приворожил — не иначе. Даже то, как он его целовал, не вспоминалось с антипатией. Его все это дико бесило. Не мог же он влюбиться в парня, пусть и очень женственного, верно? Или мог?

Прошла неделя, а он все думал о Юрии. Вспоминал, как он тепло смеялся и поправлял выбившуюся из прически прядку волос. Это уже просто не было сил терпеть, и Джей-Джей решился снова сходить в тот бар. Может, он снова будет там? Но что ему сказать, даже если он там будет? «Кажется, я в тебя втюрился»? Нет, это не дело.

Но в баре действительно был он. На нем было бирюзовое платье-карандаш, он снова пил «Космо», листая что-то в своем телефоне. Незамеченный, Джей-Джей купил на баре несколько рюмок текилы и выпил их залпом для храбрости. А дальше — все как в тумане. 

Он не помнил, как заговорил с Юрием. Не помнил, какие аргументы тот приводил (и вообще приводил ли), уводя его в мужской туалет. Его джинсы и белье быстро спустили до колен, и Юрий принялся поглаживать его еще вялый член. Одновременно он прижался губами к его губам, и целовал, и вылизывал его рот, так, что у Джей-Джея закружилась голова. Его член быстро встал у Юрия в руках, который надрачивал ему, а почти доведя до оргазма — останавливался, заставляя его мучиться, пока он не стал умолять дать ему кончить. Юрий усмехнулся — и легко довел его до оргазма. Потом заботливо вытер с него сперму бумажным полотенцем и поправил его одежду. 

В сумасшедше узком платье Юрия был виден его стояк. 

— А ты сделаешь мне приятно? — прошептал он ему на ухо и, словно играючи, скользнул языком по ушной раковине. Текила ответила за Джей-Джея:

— Да.

Юрий задрал платье и приспустил боксеры. Джей-Джей положил руку на его член и принялся надрачивать. Он еще никогда в жизни не держал в руках мужской член, если не считать своего собственного. Это вызывало море внутренних противоречий, но в конце концов он решил засунуть их подальше и просто… отдаться этому моменту. Юрий ему нравилось, и сделать ему приятное было бы правильным, так ведь?

Юрий беззастенчиво стонал, а кончая — громко вскрикнул.

— Тише! — Джей-Джей стал обеспокоенно озираться, когда до него дошло, чем они вообще занимались в незапертом мужском туалете. А если бы кто-то зашел? Он бы точно этого не пережил — провалился бы сквозь землю. 

— Не думал, что ты вернешься, — сказал Юрий, когда они вернулись в зал и сели за столик. — Почему ты передумал?

— Кажется, я в тебя втюрился, — все-таки ляпнул Джей-Джей».


	12. Глава 12. Не купленные кроссовки

Жан-Жак лежал на кровати и тер глаза, уставшие от телефона. Отчаянно хотелось потереть еще одно место. Отдрочить себе как следует, потому что фантазия о Юре в платье возбуждала до чертиков. Он представлял его так, будто видел собственными глазами. Особенно горячим казался Юрочка в платье-карандаше с красноречивым стояком. В конце концов Джей-Джей сдался и отправился в душ. 

Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил, что ему пришло сообщение от Отабека. «Завтра уезжаю, ты собирался меня проводить, помнишь?» Вообще-то Жан-Жак забыл, с Юрой все другие мысли разом покинули голову, но он отписал: «Конечно, помню». Они немного попереписывались, а потом Отабек спросил: «Кстати, что делают твои трусы на дереве возле общежития?» — «Мои трусы?» — «Красные с кленовым листом. Твои?» — «Конечно, нет. Мало ли людей носит такие?» Наверное, на это Отабек пожал плечами, но ничего не ответил. Джей-Джей тем временем писал Юре: «Ты выбросил мои трусы?» Юра ответил быстро: «А что, мне надо было повесить их на стене в рамочку?» «Но не на дерево же их повесить!» — «Я был зол на тебя». — «Почему?» — «Отвали». И Юра пропал из онлайна. 

Джей-Джей вздохнул и вернулся к диалогу с Отабеком. «Эй. А можно, ну… Если я зайду за тобой в общежитие, мы можем поцеловаться?» Отабек прислал необычайно эмоциональное для него сообщение: «ЧТО?!» Но тут же приписал спокойнее: «Я думал, тебе нравится Юра». «Так и есть, — ответил Жан-Жак, — но я никогда не целовался с парнями, и мне любопытно, каково это. Хотелось бы иметь хоть какой-то опыт, на случай…» Он немного подумал, а потом дописал: «Если мне обломится что-то с Юрочкой. Пожалуйста, ты мой лучший друг, и никого другого я попросить не могу. С Юрой ты целовался!» «Поправка: это он со мной целовался». — «Тебе было противно?» — «Нет. Он же мой друг». — «И я твой друг!» — «Ладно, Джей, один поцелуй, и если моего соседа не будет в комнате». Жан-Жак улыбнулся и отписал: «Ты лучший. Даже жаль, что я влюбился не в тебя». Отабек отписал: «Мне такого счастья не надо». Потом добавил: «Шутка». 

Жан-Жак отложил телефон. Немного подумал о жизни, а затем снова его взял и стал искать новые фанфики о них с Юрой. Что-то менее сексуальное, чтобы не стереть нахрен член в кровь. Ага, вот, про первый поцелуй должно быть достаточно невинно…

***

Джей-Джей стоял у двери в комнату Отабека и волновался, почти как перед прокатом. Он сейчас впервые поцелуется с парнем. Всего лишь с другом, но все же. Наконец он постучал и толкнул дверь. И его тут же постигло разочарование. Сосед Отабека с маленькими смешными усиками сидел на постели и залипал в своем телефоне. 

— Привет, — выдохнул Жан-Жак. Сосед помахал рукой, улыбнувшись, а Отабек нахмурился. — Наш уговор…

— Мой сосед в комнате.

— Попроси его выйти.

— Я не буду этого делать. 

— Тогда в коридоре. Там никого нет. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, я уже настроился. Хочешь, я стану на колени? — И он грохнулся на колени, хотя это было совсем не королевское дело. Отабек выглядел удивленным.

— Ладно, Джей, но быстро. 

Он толкнул дверь и вышел. Жан-Жак последовал за ним.

— Нам, э… следует обняться?

— Думаю, да. Ты же хочешь смоделировать реальную ситуацию.

— Да, верно, — кивнул Джей-Джей и сгреб Отабека в охапку. Но поцеловать его он никак не решался. Последние сантиметры до его лица сократил Отабек и прижался губами к его губам. 

Он по крайней мере не почувствовал отторжения. Отабек целовался не то чтобы хорошо, но хотя бы не слюнявил его. Может, это даже было приятно. Да, наверное, это было приятно. Целоваться он ведь всегда любил. До него он целовался только с Иззи, и в этом был какой-никакой успех. «Мы же друзья, и заранее договорились поцеловаться, это не считается!» — напомнил себе Жан-Жак. Но это был какой-то опыт. Теперь он не растеряется, когда будет целоваться с Юрочкой. 

Кстати, о Юрочке. Сзади послышался кашель, и они резко отскочили друг от друга. В нескольких метрах от них стоял Юра и ухмылялся.

— Пойдемте, голубки, такси ждет. 

Отабек метнулся в комнату и вернулся с небольшой дорожной сумкой. Для того, чтобы полететь на свадьбу сестры много вещей не требовалось. Жан-Жак же стоял и чувствовал, что краснеет. Юра стоял рядом, улыбался и молчал. 

***

— Я рад за тебя, — сказал Юра в машине, перейдя на русский и взяв Отабека за руку.

— А?

— Я о ваших отношениях с Жоп-Жопом, то есть Джей-Джеем. Он, конечно, та еще заноза в заднице, но если вам комфортно, совет да любовь, как говориться. 

— Юр. Мы не встречаемся. 

— И что я, в таком случае, видел в коридоре? — Юра прищурился подозрительно, Бека улыбнулся.

— Ему хотелось попробовать поцелуй с парнем, ничего такого.

— Нахрена?

— Спроси у него. Не думаю, что я имею право открывать его тайну. 

— Эй, Джей-Джей. — Юра потыкал его пальцем в плечо. Леруа, сидящий на переднем сидении, повернулся к нему с ослепительной улыбкой.

— Да, Юрочка?

— Зачем ты целовался с Бекой?

— Из любопытства, конечно же. 

— И все? Отабек сказал, что у тебя есть какая-то тайна.

— У Отабека слишком длинный язык. Но правда в том, что мне нравится один парень, и мне стало интересно, не замутит ли меня от поцелуя с ним. Ну, ты понимаешь, мальчик плюс мальчик…

— Я понял. А кто он?

— Этого я тебе не скажу, Юрочка. 

— Зануда.

Джей-Джей снова одарил его улыбкой и отвернулся. 

— Ну, расскажи, Бека, — снова перешел на русский Юра, — какого муженька себе выбрала твоя сестра?

***

— Я буду скучать. — Юра повис на шее Отабека, похлопал его по спине. 

— Это всего на неделю, ты и заметить не успеешь, как я вернусь.

— Надеюсь. Знаешь, я всегда хотел сказать, что ты мой лучший друг. 

— Вы с Джеем тоже мои лучшие друзья.

— Обязательно было портить такое признание этим говнюком Леруа?

— Он не говнюк.

— Ладно, не говнюк, но порядочная заноза.

— Меня обсуждаете? — влез в разговор Джей-Джей, поигрывая бровями. 

— Очень ты нам нужен, чтобы мы тебя обсуждали, — буркнул Юра, а Леруа схватил Беку за предплечье и притянул к себе. Они обнялись, при этом Джей-Джей пробормотал что-то, Юра не расслышал, но Отабек вдруг рассмеялся, и он заревновал. Глупо ревновать друзей, наверное, подумал Юра, отвернувшись и от досады пиная сумку Беки носком своего сношенного кроссовка. Давно пора бы купить новую пару. Вот прямо сегодня пойдет и купит после вечерней тренировки. Может, Джей-Джея позвать с собой? Нет, бред, это же Жоп-Жоп!

Наконец они с Бекой попрощались, и он скрылся в толпе других пассажиров.

— Ну вот, теперь остались только мы с тобой, — сказал Леруа, положив руку ему на плечо. Руку Юра скинул.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Пока Отабек в отъезде, мы с тобой — лучшие друзья. 

Юра фыркнул.

— Не лучшие. Просто друзья, не слишком близкие. — Он двинулся к выходу. — Ты идешь? — Юра обернулся и посмотрел на Джей-Джея. Тот показался ему расстроенным, но всего на миг. Потом на его лицо вернулась привычная улыбка, и он направился за ним. 

***

Сегодня выдалась изнурительная тренировка. Ричардс гонял его до сто пятисотого пота, пока Юра не шлепнулся на лед и просто не смог встать. Джей-Джей оказался рядом и подал ему руку. 

— Все в порядке?

— Все просто отлично, — выдавил Юра.

— Уверен, что Ричардс — хороший выбор?

— Да, блять. 

— На сегодня свободен! — крикнул Ричардс, и Юра заскользил к выходу из катка. Леруа двинулся следом. 

— Ты что, меня преследуешь? 

— Нет.

Он остановился, развернулся и поехал прочь. Юра пожал самому себе плечами и надел защиту на коньки.

В раздевалке он вытащил телефон (Ричардс не разрешал держать его при себе на тренировке), посмотреть, не прислал ли сообщения Отабек, и обнаружил звонок от тети Дины, маминой двоюродной сестры. Она звонила редко, а виделась с ним еще реже, проживая в Москве. Но Юра ее за это не винил. Возможно, он даже немного любил тетю, хотя плохо ее знал. Знал, что она курит, как паровоз, что у нее двое своих сыновей, старше Юры, соответственно на шесть и десять лет, что она не одобряла выбор двоюродной сестры в плане мужа. Наверное, она была права, ведь отец был выпившим, когда они с мамой попали в аварию. «Не думай об этом», — напомнил себе Юра и нажал на вызов. Если тетя Дина звонила, значит, случилось что-то серьезное.

«Алло».

— Привет, теть Дин. 

«А, Юра…»

— Ты мне звонила час назад. 

«Да, звонила. Присядь, у меня плохие новости. Это о дедушке».

— Что? Ему стало хуже? Этот кашель давно у него…

«Да, ему стало хуже. Он позвонил мне, я приехала. Мы вызвали скорую, и его отвезли в больницу. Поставили диагноз: пневмония…»

— Но его ведь вылечат? Это же лечится, так?

«Юр. Твой дедушка, он умер в больнице. Час назад».

Он тяжело привалился к шкафчику. Он молчал, силясь осознать услышанное.

«Юр, ты здесь?»

— Да.

«Ты не волнуйся, я оформлю опеку над тобой».

— Спасибо. 

«Все будет хорошо».

— Конечно… Не хороните его без меня, я вылечу первым же самолетом. 

И он бросил трубку. Слушать тетю Дину дальше не было бы никаких сил. Юра опустился на лавку и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Из глаз брызнули слезы. Он винил себя за то, что не отправил дедушку в больницу раньше. Когда его туда отвезли, оказалось слишком поздно. Он умер. Конец истории. 

— Юра? Устал? 

Это сказал Джей-Джей. Кажется, он правда его преследует. 

— Чего тебе? — буркнул Юра, не поднимая головы.

— Ты что… плачешь?

— Да, блять.

— Что-то случилось или Ричардс довел? 

— Мой дедушка умер.

— Оу. Мне жаль. 

— Ты не понимаешь! — Юра захлебнулся слезами. — Он был единственным близким мне человеком, если не считать Отабека. 

Леруа опустился на лавку рядом с ним и вдруг сгреб его в охапку. От него разило потом, но Юра все равно позволил ему обнимать себя. Ему сейчас это было нужно.

— Все будет хорошо, как-нибудь, но будет.

Юра не ответил, он просто рыдал в плечо Джей-Джея.

— Полетишь в Россию?

— Да, конечно… Если бы Бека был здесь, я бы попросил его полететь со мной…

— Я полечу с тобой.

— Что?

— Да, я полечу с тобой, и даже не вздумай отпираться. Мы же друзья.

«Юра, тебе нужна эта поддержка, прими ее».

— Ладно. Спасибо. 

— Не за что. А теперь пойдем мыться, а то от нас воняет, как от моего дяди Эрла, а он фермер. 

Леруа разжал свои объятия. Юра кивнул и попытался вытереть слезы. Но, стоя под душем, он все равно снова расплакался. За кроссовками он сегодня так и не пошел.


	13. Глава 13. Поцелуй 2

Они поехали на похороны прямо из аэропорта: в морге сказали, что тело дольше держать нельзя, он и так забит. По пути Юра позвонил Вите и Юри, которым забыл сообщить накануне, пригласил их. Они сейчас по делам Вити были в Москве, так что пообещали, что будут. 

Юра увидел их возле своих сколько-то-юродных братьев, сыновей тети Дины, Максима и Жени, у Юри были растрепаны волосы, и вообще он выглядел так, будто собирался впопыхах. Что и не странно, потому что Юра позвонил им достаточно поздно. Витя, впрочем, выглядел идеально, этот засранец это умел. Других людей на кладбище почти не было: у дедушки было не так уж и много друзей, а родственники жили чуть ли не по всему миру, даже в Австралии.

— Юра. — Витя положил руку ему на плечо. — Прими наши с Юри соболезнования. 

— Ага, — отозвался Юра и посмотрел за спину Вите. Там стоял гроб. В нем лежал дедушка, совсем как живой. Юра скинул руку Вити и пошел к нему. Слезы не заставили себя ждать. Он взял дедушку за холодную кисть и принялся шептать, как он его любит и как сожалеет о том, что не заставил его раньше пойти в больницу. Он шептал: «Прости, прости, прости…» — и плакал, плакал, плакал. 

Потом подошла тетя Дина, отвела его в сторону, сказала, что рабочие уже готовы закапывать тело. 

— Священник был? — спросил Юра, пытаясь утереть слезы. Дедушка был верующим, он хотел бы, чтобы его похоронили по всем церковным правилам.

— Конечно, — заверила его тетя Дина. — Не беспокойся об этом.

— Хорошо. Хорошо. 

Подошли двое крупных парней с лопатами, и тетя Дина ушла к ним, сказав напоследок, что в ближайшие дни надо разобраться с документами. Юра лишь кивнул и снова расплакался. Потом бросали землю в могилу, и из-за слез Юра не видел, кто подходил к ней.

Приблизился Джей-Джей. Он снова обнял его (за эти два дня он вообще очень часто его обнимал), поглаживая по спине. Юра позволил ему это сделать, он не вырывался и просто рыдал, уткнувшись в него носом. От него пахло хвойными духами и чем-то своим, Джей-Джеевским. Юра одернул себя: он сейчас должен думать о дедушке, а не о том, как пахнет Леруа. И он стал вспоминать свое детство.

— Один раз, — начал рассказывать он Джей-Джею, все еще стоя в его объятиях, — мы поехали с дедушкой на дачу, это такой загородный дом. Был сезон груш, но у нас грушевое дерево сгнило, а мне хотелось повидла. Так что мы полезли ночью через дыру в заборе к одному старику, который жил в конце улицы, у него были просто огромные груши. А еще у него был огромный пес, который на цепи почти доставал до дерева. Было страшно, что нас поймают или пес достанет, но все равно весело. Конечно, мы много не взяли, только чтобы приготовить немного повидла. Когда дедушка его сделал, мне казалось, что это самое вкусное, что я когда-либо ел.

— Это… очень красивая история, Юра. 

— Ага… Джей-Джей, спасибо, что поехал со мной. Я бы не пережил самолет и всю эту таможенную волокиту без тебя. 

— Не за что. Уверен, что ты поступил бы точно так же ради своего друга.

Юра притих. Он думал о том, что сделал бы то же самое для Отабека, но сделал бы для Леруа? Они ведь не были близкими друзьями. А вот ведь, Джей-Джей полетел с ним.

— Прости, — сказал Юра ему.

— За что?

— За то, что я недостаточно хороший друг.

— Ты хороший друг, — произнес Джей-Джей и все-таки разжал объятия. Он сел на кладбищенскую лавку, а Юра сел рядом. — Все будет хорошо. 

— Конечно. Когда-нибудь, когда я смирюсь со своей утратой. 

— Рано или поздно. — Леруа взял его за руку и мягко погладил. Юра все еще плакал, но уже хотя бы не навзрыд. 

***

Когда они вышли за ворота кладбища, Юра усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Рукавом утер глаза и строго сказал Джей-Джею:

— Спать будешь со мной.

— А?

Юра вздохнул и принялся объяснять:

— У нас в квартире две комнаты. В дедушкиной спальне я спать тебе не дам и сам не лягу, так что тебе придется лечь со мной. Но диван у меня большой, не волнуйся.

— Хорошо, — только и сказал Леруа. И взял его за руку. Юра вырываться не стал: поддержка сейчас была очень кстати. Впереди шла тетя Дина, его будущая новая опекунша. Он подумал о ней даже с какой-то теплотой: она и похороны организовала, и согласилась оформить над ним опеку. Он ее обязательно поблагодарит. Но позже, потому что сейчас не хочется бросать руку Джей-Джея. 

Сзади шли Юри с Витей. Юра обернулся к ним, крикнул на английском:

— Эй, вы чего, как будто вам в кашу насрали? Веселее!

Они выдавили невнятные улыбки и вернули на лица скорбные выражения. Юра хмыкнул и отвернулся. 

Все сели в большой автобус. Слишком большой для их скромной компании. Джей-Джей по-прежнему держал его за руку, когда они сели на задние сидения. Поехали в столовую.

В столовой пахло домашней едой, причем пахло вкусно, и Юра понял, насколько он голоден. Он-то ничего не ел со вчерашнего обеда: просто кусок в горло не лез. В туалет выстроилась очередь из тех, кто хотел вымыть руки после кладбищенской земли. Каждый, кто выходил, занимал место за столом. Юра с Джей-Джеем оказались одними из последних. Когда они вышли, кое-кто уже ел, не дождавшись. 

— Поешь, а то я не уверен, что дома есть еда, — сказал Юра, выдвигая для Джей-Джея стул.

— Спасибо, ты очень заботливый.

— Если бы я был заботливым, я бы пообещал тебе свой фирменный борщ сегодня же.

Впрочем, борщ им и так подали. Юра мигом смел свою порцию и принялся поглощать пирожки с капустой, запивая чертовски сладким компотом. 

— Хорошо приготовили, Юр? — спросила тетя Дина, подойдя к нему.

— Угу, — ответил Юра с набитым ртом. — Очень вкусно. — А потом обратился на английском к Леруа: — Тебе нравится еда, Джей-Джей?

— Нравится. Суп вкусный.

— Это борщ.

— Борщ, — повторил Джей-Джей, отправляя в рот еще ложку.

— Это твой друг или, может быть, парень? — спросила неожиданно тетя Дина. Юра чуть не поперхнулся компотом.

— Друг! С чего ты вообще решила, что он может быть моим парнем?

— Он очень заботится о тебе, похоже. Вы долго обнимались на кладбище.

— Джей-Джей — друг. Серьезно. 

— А ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? — тетя Дина подмигнула. 

— Нет. И не планирую в ближайшие лет десять.

— Такие вещи не планируют, Юра.

— А я планирую, — упрямо сказал он. Тетя Дина с улыбкой покачала головой и отошла. 

— О чем вы говорили? Похоже, вы обсуждали меня. — Джей-Джей подмигнул, совсем как тетя Дина только что.

— Она с чего-то решила, что ты мой парень. Что за ересь, а?

Леруа как-то странно на него посмотрел и тихо произнес, прячась за стаканом с компотом:

— Действительно, ересь.

***

Когда они зашли, в квартире не было тихо. Играло какое-то ретро. Юра прошел на кухню и выключил забытое радио. Потом зашел в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки, пока Джей-Джей мялся на пороге.

— Тебе особое приглашение нужно? — буркнул Юра, недобро зыркнув.

— Нет, прости.

— Это ты прости. — Он опустил плечи, чувствуя, насколько устал морально. Нашел Леруа чистое полотенце, свое детское, с утятами, протянул ему. — И спасибо, — добавил он.

— Ты уже это говорил.

— Эй, научись принимать благодарность! — снова завелся Юра. У него пошаливали нервы. Джей-Джей лишь улыбнулся и повесил полотенце на ржавый крючок. 

— Покажешь мне свою спальню? 

— Да, конечно. Пойдем. 

Юра толкнул дверь в свою комнату и замер на пороге. Здесь ничего не изменилось с его последнего приезда в Москву. Даже не законченное «Оно» Кинга валялось на столе корешком вверх. Юра подошел ближе и захлопнул припавший пылью том.

— «Оно»? — спросил Джей-Джей, видимо, узнав популярные образы — мальчика в желтом плаще и красный воздушный шар.

— Ага. 

— Нравится?

— Я читать не люблю.

— А мне нравится.

— Правда?

— Правда. Хотя времени на это не так много. Но по выходным стараюсь прочитывать хотя бы страниц пятьдесят. 

— И какая твоя любимая книга? 

— «Красное и черное» Стендаля.

— Не представляю, о чем это.

— Я бы дал тебе почитать, но у меня на французском, а ты его, кажется, не знаешь.

— Не знаю. И я бы все равно не читал. — Он пожал плечами. — Вот такой я бескультурный. 

— У тебя, наверное, другие интересы.

— Да, музыка.

Джей-Джей обвел взглядом комнату. На стенах висели плакаты и распечатки песен.

— Это все группы?

— Группы русского рока. — Юра положил ладонь на плакат с «Гражданской обороной». — Это моя любимая. 

— Дашь мне послушать?

Он включил первую попавшуюся песню. «Насрать на мое лицо». Понадеялся, что Леруа не станет интересоваться текстом. Видно было, что ему не нравилось то, что доносилось из потрепанного жизнью телефона. Так что Юра сказал, выключая:

— Не будем слушать музыку. Типа траур. 

— Хорошо. Это ты рисовал? — Джей-Джей показал на небольшой рисунок на клочке бумаги, прибитый к стене гвоздем ровно (примерно) посередине, — роза, на которую наступает тяжелый армейский сапог.

— Нет, одноклассница. Она сказала, что я — этот сапог.

— Неправда! На льду ты творишь настоящее искусство. Ты показываешь людям красоту!

— А мне нравится считать, что я — сапог. Это значит, что я сильный.

— Ты сильный, это правда, — кивнул Леруа и пошел вдоль стены, касаясь пальцами плакатов и листов. Он долго рассматривал черно-белый плакат с Бутусовым, а потом сел на стул по-ковбойски и с улыбкой сказал:

— Мне понравилась твоя комната, Юра. Она такая… живая. 

— Спасибо. — Он хотел сказать какой-то комплимент про его комнату, но он-то там ни разу не был, так что… В результате он просто произнес: — Я сделаю нам чай. 

— Если можно, кофе.

— Дедушка его не пьет. Не пил, — спохватился Юра.

— Чай — тоже отлично. 

Он кивнул и вышел. Пока грелся чайник, он вымыл посуду, оставленную в мойке. Когда он вернулся, Джей-Джей что-то делал в своем телефоне. Ставя кружки, на стол, Юра бросил взгляд на экран — тот просто бездумно листал меню.

— У тебя что, даже игр никаких нет? 

— Нет. Я обычно читаю в аэропортах и самолетах. Но как раз сегодня, пока мы летели, дочитал книжку, а новую купить не могу, потому что нет интернета и денег на счету для роуминга.

— За интернет здесь, конечно, не уплачено, но у меня безлимитный мобильный. Можешь посидеть с моего. — Он протянул Джей-Джею свой телефон. — Только не покупай книжки и выйди с моих аккаунтов в социальных сетях. — Юра улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. — Леруа просиял.

— Не за что, — сказал он и плюхнулся на диван, включая телевизор. Почему-то он был уверен, что Джей-Джей не станет устраивать никакие подлянки с его страниц в социалках. 

А чай остался остывать на столе, никто к нему так и не притронулся. 

***

Все время до сна они тем и занимались: Джей-Джей сидел в интернете с телефона Юры, а тот, в свою очередь, смотрел телевизор. В половину одиннадцатого он решил, что скоро пора ложиться и выдал ему большое полотенце, чтобы он смог сходить в душ. Жан-Жак не нашел геля для душа, так что пришлось мыться мылом. Потом в ванную пошел Юра. Вернувшись, он разложил диван, постелил чистую постель и велел ему ложиться к стенке. Джей-Джей перечить не стал. Улегшись и укрывшись одеялом по шею, он попытался расслабиться. Естественно, ему не впервой было засыпать не в своей постели. Даже засыпать с кем-то другим было не странно: у него раньше часто оставались на ночь друзья со школы, с которыми он спал и на более узкой кровати. А диван Юры напоминал аэродром. Тем не менее сон не шел. И он смотрел на потолок, на котором обнаружились светящиеся в темноте звездочки. Он посчитал их — четырнадцать штук. А еще одна луна. Потом стал считать овец, прикрыв глаза. А потом услышал, как Юра плачет.

— Юр?

— Прости, я разбудил тебя? — спросил он срывающимся голосом. 

— Я не спал. Юр… все будет хорошо.

— Я знаю. 

Жан-Жак придвинулся ближе. Юра лежал к нему спиной, и он обнял его, перекинув руку ему через грудь. 

— Тише, тише. 

Юра всхлипнул и повернулся к нему лицом. Он был так чертовски близко, что у Джей-Джея перехватило дыхание. Разумеется, нельзя думать о своей влюбленности в такой момент, это эгоистично, но… 

Но он все равно поцеловал его в губы. Он сминал и сминал его губы своими, не думая совершенно ни о чем. И Юра отвечал ему, сначала несмело, но со временем входя во вкус. Он даже не стал возражать, когда Джей-Джей углубил поцелуй. Губы у него были соленые от слез.

— Юра? — спросил он, наконец отрываясь от губ, о которых так мечтал. 

Юра снова всхлипнул, а затем и вовсе разрыдался. И Жан-Жак снова поцеловал его, чтобы успокоить. Они целовались долго, однако потом Юра просто отодвинулся от него и повернулся к нему спиной. 

— Я буду спать, — сказал он. — И ты спи.

— Ладно, — ответил Джей-Джей, погладил его по плечу и тоже отвернулся. Но уснул он не скоро, думая о том, как же ему, черт возьми, повезло. Он целовался с Юрочкой! Он его не оттолкнул! Может, у них что-то получится?


	14. Глава 14. Фотографии

Когда Джей-Джей проснулся, Юры уже не было в постели. Он выбрался из-под одеяла, зевнул и вышел из спальни. На кухне Юры не было, дверь в ванную была открыта, так что он пошел дальше. Зашел в просторную и светлую гостиную, очевидно, комнату деда Николая. Юры тут не оказалось тоже. Здесь стоял старый пузатый телевизор (в Юриной спальне была небольшая, но плазма), в застекленных шкафах — много посуды и книг, все на русском. Отдельно на полке справа от дивана стояли фотоальбомы и маленький фарфоровый кот. Джей-Джей повертел его в руках — у кота был отбит хвост. Поставил на место и взял наугад один из альбомов, с розовыми тюльпанами. Не то чтобы он хотел выведать какие-то тайны семьи Плисецких, нет, ему было просто любопытно. 

Он открыл альбом примерно посередине и увидел маленького Юру в ромашковом венке. На вид ему было лет восемь или немногим старше. Он улыбался, не показывая зубы. Но улыбался и глазами тоже. На второй фотографии разворота Юра сидел на качелях и хмурился. На левом глазу у него был фингал. Джей-Джей перевернул страницу и увидел Юру в школьной форме в окружении такой же детворы. В руках у многих были цветы, но не у него. И счастливым он явно не выглядел. На снимке рядом он был все еще в форме, однако стоял в обнимку с дедушкой, и вид у него был повеселее. 

Жан-Жак вернул альбом на место и взял другой, с темно-красными розами. Здесь Юра был постарше, наверное, ему было лет тринадцать. Первое фото, на котором Джей-Джей открыл, запечатлело Юру на катке. Он выглядел усталым, но довольным. Видимо, это была простая тренировка, а не соревнование: он был в обычной одежде — темно-синем спортивном костюме. Неподалеку от него Джей-Джей узнал ту русскую фигуристку, Бабичеву, у нее тогда были длинные волосы, заплетенные в две тоненькие косички. На соседней фотографии Юра был с золотой медалью. Его волосы растрепались, в руках был букет белых хризантем, а сам он ослепительно улыбался. Жан-Жак перевернул страницу, но не успел рассмотреть Юру в своей комнате за горой учебников, потому что в замочной скважине скрежетнул ключ. Он поспешил поставить фотоальбом на полку и выйти в прихожую. Однако Юра все равно заметил, что он выходил из комнату деда Николая.

— Ты был в дедушкиной комнате, — произнес он, нахмурившись.

— Я просто искал тебя. Я ничего не трогал! Где ты был?

— В магазине. Купил продуктов на борщ. Но это на ужин. А пока попьем чай с бутербродами. И я купил тебе кофе.

— Спасибо. 

Юра замялся. 

— Потом надо будет поехать с тетей Диной… Ну, документы. Ты со мной?

— Конечно! Что я тут буду делать один?

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и пошел мыть руки.

Позже, когда они уже ели бутерброды, Джей-Джей произнес:

— Юра, то, что произошло ночью… — Он решил, что надо об этом поговорить. Все-таки это большое событие, которое оставляет некоторую недосказанность в отношениях. 

— Блять, я думал, ты не вспомнишь, — мрачно отозвался Юра.

— Почему?

— Потому. Тебе лучше забыть об этом.

— Почему?

— Потому что между нами ничего не будет.

— Почему?

— Да что ты заладил?! Потому что я не люблю тебя! 

— Не любишь даже как друга? — спросил Жан-Жак упавшим голосом. 

— Друзья не сосутся, Джей-Джей. 

— Знаешь, а ведь в паре редко любят двое. Обычно один любит, а другой позволяет себя любить. Ты мог бы позволить мне… От тебя бы потребовалось лишь немного симпатии.

— Ты что, блять, любишь меня?

— Я влюблен в тебя, да.

— Пиздец.

— Почему?

Юра промолчал. Встал, сполоснул чашку и тарелку из-под бутербродов и только потом сказал:

— Ничего не будет, Джей-Джей, мне не нужны отношения. 

— Я тебе что, даже немного не нравлюсь?

— А не поебать ли?.. Я пойду позвоню Отабеку. 

И он ушел прочь из кухни, оставив Жан-Жака в самых расстроенных чувствах. Он почти пожалел, что полетел в Россию, но потом напомнил себе, что Юре сейчас нужна поддержка, и попытался затолкать горечь и обиду куда подальше. 

***

— Привет, Бека. Как там свадьба?

«Уже завтра, все на нервах. Ты как, держишься?»

— Не знаю. Тут кое-что случилось…

«Что? Что-то с Джеем?»

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Юра.

«Считай, интуиция. Так что там?»

— Я ночью плакал…

«Оу».

— И он обнял меня, а потом поцеловал.

Тишина.

— А я его не оттолкнул, Бека. И мы долго лизались. Что скажешь?

«Ну, ты влюбился, это нормально. Просто поговори с ним…»

— Что? Нет! Я не влюбился! 

«Точно?»

— Точно! Я не люблю его! Он мне даже не нравится.

Вздох.

«Тогда я не знаю, в чем дело».

— Понимаешь, — Юра взял телефон в другую руку, — мне нужна была поддержка. И мне надо было отвлечься. А поцелуи, знаешь, — вещь теплая и душевная, и они здорово отвлекают.

«Понятно».

— Так что скажешь?

«Ты сам все объяснил. Тебе в тот момент нужны были эти поцелуи — вот и все. И никакой любовью тут и не пахнет».

— Да!.. Это же нормально?

Молчание несколько долгих секунд.

«Я не знаю. Вы разговаривали с Джеем?»

— Да. Он в меня влюблен.

«Тогда он, наверное, расстроился».

— Думаю, так и есть.

«На твоем месте я бы извинился. Но тебе виднее». 

На этот раз вздохнул Юра.

— Я не хочу этого делать. В смысле… Извиняться за что? За то, что он сам меня поцеловал? Тупо!

Если Отабек и хотел что-то сказать на это, то не успел. В дверь позвонили, и Юра протараторил:

— Тетя пришла, мне надо идти. Пока! — И бросил трубку, побежав открывать. 

— Привет, готов идти? — Тетя Дина улыбнулась. Юра резко подался вперед и обнял ее.

— Спасибо, теть Дин. За то, что организовала похороны и согласилась стать моей опекуншей. 

Она ласково погладила его по голове, а потом и вовсе поцеловала в лоб. 

— Не благодари, Юра. Я должна была это сделать.

— Должна кому?

— Самой себе, наверное. Я всю жизнь старалась поступать, как правильно. Так, как я считала, правильно. Прости, что не уделяла тебе достаточно внимания в детстве, хотя могла бы. Это моя ошибка.

— Ты хорошая, теть Дин. — Юра улыбнулся.

— Ну, пойдем, я не отпускала таксиста.

Он кивнул и заглянул на кухню, где до сих пор сидел Джей-Джей.

— Ты поедешь с нами?

— Да, — ответил Леруа. Он выглядел чертовски грустным, но все равно пошел следом.

В машине Юра взял его за руку.

— Прости, — все-таки сказал он.

— За что?

— За то, что подал тебе вчера ложную надежду. Не стоило нам целоваться. 

— Нет, эти поцелуи сделали меня счастливыми, пусть и ненадолго. 

— Все равно прости.

— Ладно, — сказал Джей-Джей и высвободил свою ладонь.


	15. Глава 15. Еще больше поцелуев

Все дни, что они с тетей разбирались с документами, он думал о Джей-Джее. Как это он сказал? «Друзья не сосутся». Глупо вообще-то, он-то сосался с Отабеком, да и Леруа с ним — тоже. Выходит, друзьям можно целоваться? Но о том, чтобы еще раз поцеловаться с Джей-Джеем не могло быть и речи. Тот ведь его любит. Это совсем другое дело. Это тебе не поцеловаться с лучшим другом из чистого любопытства. 

Жалко его все-таки, думал Юра. Угораздило влюбиться не в того. А теперь страдать будет, дурак. Он-то к нему ничего не чувствует. Дружеская любовь — не считается. А Юра его полюбил за последние дни, полюбил за его заботу и бескорыстность. Джей-Джей его поддерживал и ничего не требовал взамен. Наверное, святой. 

Не стоит, впрочем, забывать о том, что Юра на него дрочил. То есть находил его тело довольно-таки привлекательным. Ну и была симпатия немного. Если бы не его бесячий Джей-Джей стайл! А так — вполне нормальный парень, интересный и смешной. Но это все же не была любовь парня к парню, так что Юра даже не рассматривал возможность встречаться с ним. 

А потом они вернулись в Канаду. Бека уже был там, казалось, за время отъезда он посвежел. Джей-Джей же наоборот как-то осунулся, стал более печальным, что ли. Юра чувствовал за это вину. Потом запихнул вину поглубже в душу: он же не виноват, что не любит его, правда?

Кому-то в голову пришло организовать очередную вечеринку. «Пойдешь?» — спросил Джей-Джей в сообщении. «Настроения нет», — ответил Юра. Леруа прислал ему стикер с грустным котиком и написал: «Тебе надо развеяться. Вот увидишь, ты почувствуешь себя лучше!» Юра думал целый вечер. Наконец отписал: «Только если Отабек пойдет». «Отабек будет, он мне обещал!» — заверил его Джей-Джей. Он вел себя с ним, как будто ничего такого не случилось. Как будто не было тех поцелуев и ужасного, разрушительного для него разговора на следующий день. У Юры от этого болело сердце. Вина, вроде бы спрятанная в укромном уголке души, снова вылезла на поверхность и донимала его. Может быть, потому, что Джей-Джей ему все же немного нравился, и они реально могли бы встречаться, если бы не Юрина установка насчет отношений. Они, возможно, бы были хорошей парой, в которой один любит, а другой позволяет себя любить. Леруа окружал бы его заботой, а Юра… что он делал бы? Он не знал, потому что слабо представлял себя в отношениях. Это была совершенно незнакомая ему сфера. 

Была суббота, стало жарко. Он уже два раза принимал душ, чувствуя себя потным, как после бани. Надежды на прохладу вечера почти не было. Юра валялся на своей кровати, жевал батончик из мюсли и кураги и читал «Красное и черное» Стендаля. Ну, пытался. Книга давалась тяжело. Он вообще не знал, зачем взялся за нее. Просто в последнее время он много думал о Джей-Джее… Просто. В конце концов он сдался и закрыл читалку на телефоне. Вместо этого включил музыку, довольно громко, ну а хули, если соседа к нему так и не подселили, что было весьма и весьма хорошо. 

Юра подпевал «Косе цивилизаций» Гражданской обороны, одеваясь на вечеринку. Хотя вечеринка — это громко сказано. Так, пьяные посиделки в узком кругу ограниченных людей, как говорила одна из его учительниц. Он надел узкие голубые джинсы и белую футболку с леопардовыми рукавами. На руку нацепил браслет, сплетенный из веревок из кожзама, как-то подаренный Отабеком, а на шею повесил подвеску-скелет единорога, заказанный на Алике еще в прошлом году. Вообще-то для передвижений по общаге он обычно так не наряжался, предпочитая что-то спортивное, но сегодня ему действительно хотелось поднять себе настроение. Сам себе не поднимешь — никто не поднимет, как говорится. И пофиг, что говорится совсем не так. 

Он закончил одеваться под «Вечную весну», выключил музыку, еще брызнул на себя духами (подарок от Милы), распустил волосы, расчесался и вышел из своей комнаты. В коридоре было душно и воняло затхлостью. Он постарался как можно быстрее дойти до комнаты Лео, чтобы не вдыхать эти миазмы. 

У Лео был шумный вентилятор. И поскольку народ еще не собрался, Юра плюхнулся рядом с ним в слабой надежде, что это поможет ему не вспотеть снова, а это была вполне реальная угроза, хоть он и намазался дезодорантом. Не хотелось испортить одну из любимых футболок. 

Постепенно приходили люди, появлялись новые лица. Лео и Иван знакомили Юру с ними, а он даже не старался запомнить их имена. Из новеньких пришло три девушки и один парень. У парня уши были проколоты по всей длине раковины и блестели серебром или каким-то из его заменителей.

— Клевый единорог, — сказал он Юре, протягивая ему руку.

— Ага, — отозвался Юра, пожимая руку с часами. Вроде часы на правой не носят? Ладно, пофиг. 

Последним пришел Леруа. Он стандартно изобразил свою фирменную распальцовку и принялся вытаскивать из пакета контейнеры с какой-то домашней стряпней. Юру чуть не стошнило от запаха, и он отодвинулся подальше, хотя это оказалось чреватым утрате места под вентилятором. Все же, напротив, накинулись на еду и мигом все смели, запивая дешевеньким пивом или слабоалкоголкой. Юра к блюдам мадам Натали даже не притронулся, в такую жару есть не хотелось, зато очень хотелось пить, так что он присосался к бутылке с названием «Кактус». От напитка ядреного желто-салатового цвета сильно несло спиртякой и паршивым ароматизатором, но через несколько глотков он к ним привык, и ему даже стал нравиться этот химозный вкус. Опьянение, впрочем, не приходило, и Юра уныло озирался по сторонам, почти не участвуя в общей болтовне. Отабек тоже помалкивал, потягивая пиво. 

Иван предложил сыграть. На этот раз не в фанты, по старой доброй традиции, а в бутылочку. Одна из новеньких девчонок допила свое пиво и протянула бутылку нуждающимся, севшим в кружок прямо на полу. 

— Ну вот и крути, — сказала ей Алекса. Та крутанула, и ей выпал Отабек. Юра уставился на него с немалым любопытством: как он себя поведет? Бека спокойно придвинулся и легко чмокнул девушку в губы. Это было явно не похоже на тот долгий поцелуй, которым одарил его некогда Юра. Ему даже стало немного стыдно за то, что он поступил так с лучшим другом. 

Игра продолжилась. Отабеку выпал Лео, и снова — лишь короткий чмок. Лео же досталась Алекса, Алексе — снова та девчонка, которая крутила первой, ей — парень с проколотыми ушами. И вот крутанул он — и горлышко указало на Юру. Ему не очень-то хотелось целоваться с незнакомцем, но он подумал, что маленький чмок — это не страшно. Так целовались остальные, но этот парень… Он прижался губами к его губам, и прежде, чем Юра что-то успел сообразить, протолкнул язык в его приоткрытый рот. Поначалу он растерялся от такого напора. Потом попытался оттолкнуть парня, но тот, прежде чем отстать, все-таки еще раз провел языком по небу. Будучи совершенно дезориентированным, Юра сел на место. Он встряхнул головой, силясь привести свои мысли в порядок. Поцелуй с незнакомцем ему не понравился, и он чувствовал раздражение. 

— Крути, Юр, — сказал Лео, и он крутанул бутылку. Она показала на Джей-Джея. 

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — произнес Юра, не решаясь поднять глаза на Леруа.

— Тебе что, слабо? — спросила Алекса, склабясь.

— Мне не слабо, просто… — Не рассказывать же им, что они уже целовались и чем это закончилось.

— Тогда целуйтесь!

— Поцелуй! Поцелуй! — начали скандировать девчонки, и Юре пришлось подползти к Джей-Джею и все-таки поднять на него глаза. Он улыбался. Но не своей дерзкой Джей-Джей-стайл-улыбкой, а тихой и ласковой, почти что интимной. Он притянул его к себе и накрыл его губы своими. И Юре не хотелось его оттолкнуть, он ведь не был наглым незнакомцем. Он даже позволил ему просунуть язык себе в рот и поласкать его язык. Он расслабился и, когда Леруа отстранился, почувствовал, будто ему чего-то не хватает.

— Признай, что я тебе нравлюсь. Ты так славно отвечал, — сказал Джей-Джей, подмигивая и разрушая магию поцелуя.

— Не нравишься, — отрезал Юра, выдерживая его взгляд. Леруа изменился в лице, помрачнел, а потом и вовсе встал, бросил, что ему пора домой и ушел, забыв контейнеры от стряпни мадам Натали. 

— Что-то подозрительное, — произнес Иван, когда за Джей-Джеем захлопнулась дверь.

— Просто человеку надо домой, — пожал плечами Юра, снова чувствуя эту блядскую вину. — А мне вы до чертиков надоели, так что я тоже пойду.

— И я, наверное, пойду, голова болит, — сказал Отабек, и они вышли вместе. — Жалко его.

— Кого? — спросил Юра, хотя знал ответ.

— Джея. Он тебе совсем не нравится?

Юра промолчал. Отабек же продолжил:

— Вы долго целовались. Как будто он все-таки тебе нравится. 

— Это он целовался со мной, а не я с ним. Для справки.

— Семантика.

— Не бросайся умными словами. С тобой я тоже долго целовался, но это же не значит, что ты мне нравишься.

— Я тебе точно не нравлюсь?

— Абсолютно. Ну, то есть я люблю тебя как друга, но только как друга.

— Слава богу, а то я уж думал…

— Ты думал, что я влюбился в тебя?!

— У меня была такая мысль. 

Они стояли в коридоре и разговаривали. Мимо прошел какой-то парень, и Юра притих, заодно переваривая полученную информацию. 

— И почему же ты так думал?

— Ну, тот поцелуй… Я не знал, почему ты это сделал, ты же не сказал мне.

— Просто… Я ни с кем раньше не целовался. И я подумал, что лучше всего было бы это сделать с кем-то близким. А тут такой случай. Грех было упустить. 

— Понятно. В общем, простое любопытство.

— И маленький комплекс, что я был все еще нецелованным в семнадцать. — Юра усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, в семнадцать вообще-то не стыдно быть нецелованным. 

— Ну, вокруг меня все такие взрослые, а я…

— Тебе достаточно быть собой. Ты классный такой, какой ты есть.

— Спасибо, — произнес он растроганно и повис у Беки на шее. Тот ласково погладил его по спине. Потом Юру вдруг осенило. — Постой, а ты сам в меня не влюбился?

— Нет, не волнуйся.

— Вот и хорошо. Мне одного влюбленного олуха хватает.

— Так он тебе совсем не нравится?

— Отабек!

— Что?

— Нет, конечно, это же Жоп-Жоп! — воскликнул он, хотя сам не был уверен в своих словах.

***

Во рту было горько от пива, а в горле застрял противный ком. Он не нравится Юре. Совсем не нравится. И от этого очень больно. 

Ноги сами донесли его до ближайшего бара. Он заказал стакан водки и сел возле самого дальнего столика, возле двери в подсобку, на которой помимо таблички «Только для сотрудников» висел еще плакат с «Битлами». Впрочем, играла здесь не такая изысканная музыка. Играло, если честно, какое-то попсовое дерьмо, но через несколько минут Жан-Жак перестал обращать на него внимания. Он отпил водки. Горько, обжигающе, даже неприятно горлу, как будто пьешь битое стекло. 

Он думал о Юре. Сегодня он почти что заново влюбился в него, когда увидел такого красивого, с распущенными волосами, в узких джинсах и со стильной бижутерией. Обычно он представал в каких-то спортивках, на то и спортсмен, безусловно. Но только не сегодня, сегодня он удивил. А еще от него приятно пахло, вспомнил Джей-Джей. Парфюм был очень легким, совсем не таким, каким обычно пользовался он сам. Парфюм-агапе. 

Он думал о Юре и пил водку, глоток за глотком. Кривился, зажимал рот рукой, как будто это могло помочь, но пил. Почему жизнь так несправедлива? Он расстался с Изабеллой, а с Юрой ему ничего не светит. Он так и умрет в одиночестве? Что если завтра ему на голову упадет кирпич? Но он хотя бы целовался с Юрочкой. И губы у него были сладкие-сладкие. «Романтичная свинья», — подумал Жан-Жак о себе. «Еблан». «Дурак». «Как ты мог повестись на эту милую мордашку и паршивый характер»? Хотя Юра стал с ним куда мягче, чем по приезде в Канаду. Но это все равно ничего не значит…

Он потянулся за своим мобильником. На столе рядом стоял пустой стакан. 

— Па? Забери меня, я в хлам.

Отец выругался, но не матерно. Джей-Джей кинул ему местоположение и взял себе еще рюмку водки. Ему хотелось напиться до отключки, и он был близок к этому.

Спустя полчаса приехал отец. Его брови были сведены к переносице, когда он зашел в бар. Он молча довел его до машины, а там спросил:

— И в честь чего ты так налакался? 

Жан-Жак не ответил. Он закрыл лицо руками, и между пальцами заструились слезы.


	16. Глава 16. Пьяные мюсли

Икалось. Юра полулежал на своей кровати и пытался грызть гранит «Красного и черного». Он недоумевал, как такое вообще может нравиться. В его понимании хорошая книга должна была содержать лихо закрученный сюжет, захватывающий с первых же строк и не отпускающий до последней точки. Хотя справедливости ради стоит отметить, что такие книги ему не попадались, потому что и читать он не читал. У него даже возникла шальная мысль: «А что если я напишу идеальную книгу?» Он прикрыл глаза и крепко задумался о сюжете. Нашествие инопланетных захватчиков? Злобный демон, нападающий на гостей загородного дома со странной историей? Попадание незадачливого геймера в мир любимой RPG? Все это было явно вторичным. Обмусолив эти мысли, Юра совсем пал духом и от нечего делать открыл мессенджер. 

«Меня Жоп-Жоп вспоминает», — написал он.

«Почему ты так думаешь?» — ответил Отабек.

«Икаю».

«Может, он вообще о тебе не думает».

«Надеюсь», — отписал Юра, а через минуту добавил: «Но вообще-то это его дело, думать обо мне или нет».

«Почему ты называешь его Жоп-Жопом?»

«Потому что он жопа, только прыгающая каскады». 

«Даже после того, как он поехал с тобой в Москву?»

Он немного помолчал. Нет, на самом деле он относился к Джей-Джею хорошо. С недавних пор. Он даже почти перестал его называть Жоп-Жопом, только иногда вырывалось. 

«Он правда неплох. Ну, Джей-Джей», — отписал он наконец. «Я люблю его как друга. Но только как друга!»

«Это большой шаг».

«Большой шаг к чему?»

«К идеальному взаимопониманию». 

«Но зачем оно мне?»

«Кто знает, может, ты все-таки захочешь с ним встречаться».

Первой мыслью Юры было вскричать: «Нет!». Он думал наехать на Беку за такие помыслы, но потом передумал. Ведь он искренне думал, что отношения — это не плохо. У него был пример из множества сестер, которые уже создали свои семьи, и он часто с восхищением и искренней радостью говорил об этом. Его сестры были счастливы, и он думал, что Юра будет тоже счастлив в отношениях. Тот же был в этом совсем не уверен. Для него мир парочек и сопливой романтики был таким же диким и загадочным, как полароид для аборигенов Америки в 1492 году. Он не знал, чего ждать от отношений, и, наверное, даже боялся их.

«Не думаю, что это хорошая идея», — отписал он Отабеку.

«Уверен, что не хочешь попробовать?»

Он был не уверен, но Беке об этом не сказал.

***

Юра сел за стол, усеянный липкими и жирными пятнами. Уже этот стол не воодушевлял, вдобавок из-за жары не было аппетита, так что он стал уныло ковыряться в кусочках мелко нарубленного мяса в подливе и гонять по тарелке нарезанный на куски покрупнее батат. Батат был сладковатым и вообще ему не нравился, а мясо оказалось жестким, как подошва, но он все-таки заставил себя поесть, чтобы восстановить силы после тренировки. Отабека в это время был на хоряге; через несколько столиков от него сидел Иван, но это был явно не тот собеседник, общества которого он сейчас жаждал. А где, интересно знать, Лео запропастился? 

Только он об этом подумал, как качающуюся на петлях дверь толкнули, и в столовую вошел Лео собственной персоной. Он стал озираться по сторонам, и Юра помахал ему рукой. Лео подошел, кивнул в знак приветствия и произнес: 

— Я позже к тебе присоединюсь. Или не присоединюсь. — Он загадочно улыбнулся и направился дальше. Туда, где у высокого окна сидела девушка с черными волосами, собранными в хвост, и читала книгу. Должно быть, это и была Джанет, которая нравилась Лео. Во всяком случае, сев напротив, он заговорил с ней. Юра не мог слышать их беседы, но по выражению лица Джанет сразу понял, что Лео ничего не светит. В конце концов она просто встала, вздернула носик и ушла прочь, даже не убрав поднос с остатками ужина. С потерянным видом Лео отнес ее поднос на место и вернулся к Юре. 

— Что она сказала?

Горестный вздох.

— Давай у меня после ужина. Ивана не будет, он пойдет поиграть в хоккей. У меня есть бутылка хорошего рома. Пожалуйста. Или я напьюсь один.

— Ну, если только по чуть-чуть… — Да, Юре стало жаль Лео. Парня отшили, и в таком состоянии остаться одному — это самое мерзкое.

— Спасибо. — Он кивнул и вышел из столовой.

***

— Держи. 

— Что это?

— Батончики с мюсли. Ты же не поужинал. — Юра положил на стол три штуки. 

— Ты очень мил.

Юра фыркнул. Лео вскрыл бутылку рома и разлил по пластиковым стаканчикам. Налил не жалея, почти до краев, выпить один такой стакан — верный отруб. 

— Выпьем за одиночество, — предложил Лео.

— Выпьем, — кивнул Юра.

И выпили. Горький напиток обжог горло, пошло хуже водки. Пришлось спешно открывать принесенный батончик и закусывать, чтобы хоть как-то перебить этот бешенный градус. Лео последовал его примеру и стал шуршать упаковкой второго батончика.

— Так что случилось? Что она сказала?

— Сказала, что скорее умрет, чем станет встречаться с латиносом.

— Что, так и сказала?

— Ага.

— Но это же, блять, расизм!

— Я знаю. 

— Дура конченная! — В Юре бурлила ненависть к этой Джанет. Как она вообще могла обидеть такого невероятного парня, как Лео? Как она могла оказаться поганой расисткой? — Коза драная!

— Самое грустное, это когда воображаешь себе прекрасный образ, а он вдруг рушится, как карточный домик. 

— Я лично считаю, что ты заслуживаешь лучшую девушку на свете. Ну или парня, я не знаю. Ты же такой крутой. 

— Спасибо, но предпочитаю девушек. — Лео выдавил из себя некое подобие улыбки.

— Ну и зря. Когда любишь всех, в два раза больше шансов остаться не одиноким.

— Тебе нравятся и девушки, и парни?

— Ага.

— Но ты все равно одинок. 

— Я просто… — Юра задумался. Нужные слова не хотели быстро находиться. — Я сознательно избегаю отношений.

— Но почему?

— Это сложно. Это только мешает.

— Ты пробовал?

— Н-нет.

— Тогда с чего ты так решил?

Он пожал плечами и отпил из своего стакана, чтобы потянуть паузу. Загрыз батончиком и только потом ответил:

— Мне просто так кажется. Я что, не прав?

— Не прав. Когда ты в отношениях, это окрыляет. Все переживаешь легче, все эти тренировки и плохую еду в столовке. Конечно, это не значит, что надо вешаться на первую встречную. Но если тебе кто-то нравится…

«Мне нравится. Черт, мне же нравится Джей-Джей». Он точно чувствовал к нему нечто довольно сильное, но уже не мог понять, что это: дружеская любовь, вожделение или симпатия к парню. Было такое ощущение, что все это смешалось воедино, и что теперь с этим делать, Юра не знал. Поэтому он выпил еще в надежде, что алкоголь прочистит мозги — популярное заблуждение. 

— И что мне делать?

— С чем? 

— Скорее, с кем.

— Так тебе кто-то нравится? — спросил Лео и приложился к своему стакану, осушая сразу половину. 

— Допустим. 

— Не знаешь, какие у нее чувства?

— У него.

— Прости.

— Вообще-то знаю. Я ему нравлюсь.

— Тогда почему бы вам не начать встречаться?

Это казалось таким простым, что было почти смешно. Юра посмотрел на Лео. Ему не повезло в отношениях, а к нему они шли прямо в руки, и было даже как-то глупо не воспользоваться подарком судьбы. Если это подарок, конечно. Если поверить Лео и Отабеку. 

— Что решил? — спросил Лео погодя. Все это время они пили молча.

— Я подумаю, — коротко ответил Юра. Вообще-то это было ложью, потому что он уже подумал и все решил.


	17. Глава 17. Телефон, туалет, тупой сосед

Юра поглядывал на Джей-Джея на тренировке. Потом в раздевалке и — немного — в душе. Он думал, как бы подойти к нему и поговорить, раскрыть все карты, но… так и не решился. Духу не хватило.

— Он какой-то несобранный в последнее время, — сказал Отабек, заметив его взгляд, направленный в сторону Леруа, когда они были уже на вечерней тренировке.

— Может, что-то случилось?

— Может. Но он мне ничего не говорил. Обычно он делится.

— Тогда, наверное, просто устал. 

— Кто знает. А ты как?

— А почему ты интересуешься?

— Ну… у вас вроде непростые отношения.

— Отношений вообще-то нет, — ответил Юра. Признаться, он догадывался, что Джей-Джей так несобран из-за него. Конечно, он ведь его отшил. После того, как они целовались. Целых два раза. И да, он был не уверен, что собирается поступить правильно. Он пробовал прислушаться к своему сердцу, но то несло какой-то бред сумасшедшего. Мозг выдавал тоже что-то неразборчивое. В общем, кое-как он решился. Оставалось только выбрать подходящий момент для разговора. 

— Ты же понял, что я имею в виду. Вашу шаткую дружбу и все такое.

Юра неопределенно пожал плечами. Да понял он, понял. Он чуть не подавился водой, когда услышал крик мистера Ричардса. Поспешно закрутив крышку, вернулся к тренировке. И все мысли на время испарились, вытесненные фигурным катанием. 

***

В комнате было скучно. Он слушал музыку и бездумно листал социалки. Пхичит постил тонны никому не нужных фотографий. То есть они, разумеется, были нужны его многочисленным подписчикам, но Юре были совершенно не интересны. Какие-то достопримечательности. Какая-то лапшичная. Какие-то друзья. Он их просто пролистывал, и взгляд особо ни за что не цеплялся. Крис опубликовал несколько снимков своей кошки. Или кота. Юра не знал, какого пола это умилительное существо, но тщательно пролайкал фотки, потому что только коты и заслуживают лайков. Дальше шли фотографии Кацуки-Никифоровых. Те купили робот-пылесос и какую-то совершенно нелепого вида вазу, о чем и поспешили уведомить подписчиков. Верх глупости, как считал Юра. Мила же считала по-другому: в комментариях она принялась выяснять технические характеристики пылесоса. А Гоше приглянулась ваза, о чем он оставил восторженный отзыв. «Фрики», — подумал Юра с какой-то теплотой. Это были его фрики. Друзья, хоть и не такие близкие, как Бека. Гошан вообще был классным парнем, он умел играть на гитаре, и они с Юрой часто пели всякий русский рок. Особенно Попович уважал Цоя и Аквариум. Юра против означенных ничего не имел, а некоторые песни весьма и весьма любил. Так что с Гошей они в прямом смысле спелись. С Милой же они нашли другую точку соприкосновения: макияж. Ей нравилось экспериментировать на нем, пробуя различные техники и новую косметику, а он сидел спокойно, потому что знал, что за все его мучения ему дадут вкусной домашней еды. А это действительно были мучения, особенно когда она красила тушью и подводкой. У него никогда не получалось держать глаза открытыми, он моргал в неподходящее время, и тогда Мила возмущалась, что все размазалось. Но вообще-то это было даже весело. И Юре многое из того, что она пробовала, реально шло. Так что у нее в телефоне накопилась целая куча фотографий с ним накрашенным. Разумеется, для глаз только их двоих.

Он смачно зевнул и стащил наушники с головы. Выключать музыку не стал, уверенный, что надолго не задержится. Ему просто нужно было поссать. 

В туалете его любимая кабинка, вторая справа, была занята, и Юра зашел в соседнюю. Спустил штаны и трусы, когда вдруг услышал негромко напетую тему Короля Джей-Джея. Сердце екнуло: он узнал голос. Звук смыва. Кабинка по соседству открылась, зашумела вода в кране. Юра поспешил выйти. 

Он сразу узнал спину в красной футболке и андеркат. Ошибки быть не могло.

— Что ты делаешь в общаге? — спросил Юра, включая воду и выдавливая на ладонь немного мыла из дозатора.

— А, зашел к Отабеку, но мне уже надо домой, я обещал маме быть к ужину. Привет, Юра.

— Привет, Джей-Джей.

Леруа старался держаться непринужденно, но… нет, все-таки он был немного напряжен. Он сунул руки под сушилку, а Юра встал рядом, ожидая своей очереди: вторая сушилка здесь не была предусмотрена. Надо сказать все, как есть, подумал он, и сразу же разволновался. Все было совсем не просто!

— Мы можем поговорить? — наконец произнес он, когда Джей-Джей уже собирался выходить. 

— О чем? — Он повернулся к нему. Юра и думать забыл о сушилке. Неожиданно даже для самого себя он схватил Леруа за грудки мокрыми руками и притянул к себе. Поцеловал прямо в губы. Горячечно, словно это был последний в его жизни поцелуй. Но недолго, потому что Джей-Джей стал вырываться.

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Я думал, ты этого хотел.

— Да, но… если это какая-то шутка…

— Это не шутка. Я подумал, что мы могли бы, ну, знаешь…

Юра замолк. «Скажи это, скажи, это не так страшно, ведь ты уже поцеловал его».

— Знаю?

— Ох, Джей-Джей, мы могли бы встречаться. Если ты хочешь.

— Да.

— Да?

— Я хочу.

— Отлично. Тогда… мы встречаемся. Официально. Супер. 

Джей-Джей заключил его в объятия. И принялся что-то лепетать на французском. Однако французского Юра не знал.

— Что?

— Я счастлив. Это словно Рождество прямо посреди лета. Только родился не Иисус, а наши отношения. 

— Самое дурацкое сравнение, что я когда-либо слышал. 

Смешок. Какой же он дурачок, господи. 

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спросил Джей-Джей, поглаживая его по спине.

— Можно. 

И он прижался губами к его губам. И как же это было охуительно! Просто праздник какой-то, в самом деле. 

— Мм… хочешь продолжения? — Он недвузначно потянул его в сторону туалетной кабинки. 

— Нет! Никогда! Ни за что в моей гребаной жизни!

По лицу Джей-Джея пробежало недоумение. 

— Я хотел сказать, что не собираюсь делать это в туалете, — пояснил Юра, которому просто стало страшно. Со всеми бывает, верно?

— А. Да, конечно.

— И ты обещал маме быть к ужину. Так что иди.

— Ты уверен? Я могу и нарушить обещание.

— Иди-иди, не разочаровывай родителей. 

— Ладно. Тогда… пока?

— Пока.

Джей-Джей чмокнул его в щеку, помахал ему рукой, улыбнувшись, и вышел. Юра оперся руками об умывальник, переваривая все пережитое за последние несколько минут. Они с Леруа встречаются. О боже!

Его потряхивало, когда он вышел из туалета и направился к Отабеку. Постучался.

— Заходи, Джей, — донеслось из-за двери. — Юра? 

— Джей-Джею надо к мамочке. — Он проигнорировал поздоровавшегося соседа и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Бекой, который сидел в своих больших наушниках перед ноутбуком.

— Да, он говорил. 

— Мы можем поговорить?

— Да, конечно. Что-то случилось? — Отабек закрыл ноутбук и стянул наушники на шею. 

— Нет.

— Так ты хочешь просто поболтать?

— Нет. В общем, да, на самом деле кое-что случилось. Я только что поцеловал Леруа. 

— И зачем ты это сделал? Он же тебе не нравится. 

— Ну, похоже на то, что он мне все-таки немного нравится. 

— Оу, ну…

— Я предложил ему встречаться. И теперь думаю, правильно ли я поступил.

— Юра, любить — это нормально. Для тебя это пока непривычно, но со временем все придет в норму и тебе понравится. Любовь — это прекрасно. Лучшее чувство на свете… Так говорят мои сестры.

Юра хмыкнул. Ну да, так говорят его сестры, а сам никогда не любил. Ладно, может быть, он все равно прав. Посмотрим. Все равно что сделано, то сделано. Они с Джей-Джеем встречаются — точка. 

— Это не любовь, — тем не менее сказал он. — Просто симпатия. А не полюблю я еще лет десять. 

На это Бека лишь улыбнулся и заключил его в объятия.

— Вот поэтому по общаге и гуляют слухи, что вы встречаетесь, — совершенно некстати вставил сосед. 

— Завались, — проникновенно ответил ему Юра, крепче сжимая в объятиях Отабека.


	18. Глава 18. Утро

Под пальцами было ощущение мягких волос. На члене чувствовалось чужое горячее дыхание. Позади Джей-Джея, стоящего перед ним на коленях, бились морские волны с белыми барашками, из-за которых берег казался залитым газировкой. Он был босым, и ноги утопали в горячем песке, а еще на нем не было одежды, и тело ощущало легкий теплый ветерок. На Джей-Джее же была только футболка. Его большой и сочный член не был ничем прикрыт, и Юра видел его в те моменты, когда тот за коим-то хером отстранялся. Он все никак не мог взять в рот, и это сильно раздражало. Ему хотелось быстрее, ему хотелось почувствовать мягкие губы на возбужденной плоти, чтобы дополнить картину ощущений от этого поистине райского пляжа. Но его парень (теперь уже парень, официально) почему-то медлил.

Дзынь!

Его вырвали из сна, когда ему уже вот-вот могли отсосать. Юра очень неохотно открыл глаза, еще пребывая во власти сна. Что-то настолько яркое и детальное ему снилось редко. И эротические сны снились ему не так часто. Внизу живота тянуло, ему нужно теперь как следует отдрочить. Но сначала — разобраться, какой козел посмел разбудить его с утра пораньше в выходной. 

Он потянулся за телефоном, снял блок, открыл мессенджер. Верхнее сообщение — от Джей-Джея. Юра уже заготовил гневную тираду, открывая диалог, но, увидев фото без футболки и с сияющей улыбкой, расслабился. Злиться не получалось. 

«Чего тебе надобно, старче?»

Ответ прилетел мгновенно: «Я много думал о тебе».

«Это не ответ на мой вопрос».

«А еще читал эротические фанфики о нас с тобой».

«Все еще не ответ на вопрос».

«Последний — только что».

«Джей-Джей».

«Что?»

«Ближе к делу».

«Он был очень возбуждающий».

«Кто там тебя возбудил?!»

«Фанфик, я же сказал».

«А, ну да». 

«Скинуть тебе?»

«Все, что я сейчас хочу — это не фанфик, а подрочить. Если честно».

Джей-Джей прислал краснеющий смайлик. Потом — сердечко. Затем — подмигивающий смайл. 

«Ну и как мне трактовать твои иероглифы?»

«Мы могли бы помочь друг другу. У меня тоже стоит». 

«Можешь телепортироваться ко мне и отсосать».

«Этого я сделать не могу, но мы можем поболтать по телефону. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я». 

Секс по телефону — это же не страшно, правда? Ты все равно наедине с собой, просто с чьим-то трепом в ухе. Безобидное развлечение для взрослых. Хотя ему всего семнадцать… Да ладно, многие начинают раньше. Семнадцать лет — отличное время для первого сексуального опыта, а это даже не настоящий секс, а простая дрочка. Бояться нечего. 

«Так что?» — спросил Джей-Джей. Юра понял, что молчал несколько минут. 

«Ладно, звони. Но я брошу трубку, если мне не понравится».

Задержал дыхание. Не дышал до самого звонка, который раздался почти что оглушающей трелью. Было волнительно, как перед экзаменом. Он совершенно не знал, что делать. Вернее, он знал, что делать, но не знал, что говорить. 

— Алло.

«Привет, котенок».

— Еще раз назовешь меня так — точно брошу трубку.

«Понял, принял. Ты еще не начал без меня?»

— Нет. 

«Чудно. Что на тебе сейчас?»

— Пижамные штаны.

«Сними их, а то испачкаешь».

Дельный совет. Юра включил громкую связь и принялся стаскивать штаны. Резинка прошлась по члену, сейчас такому чувствительному. Рука привычным жестом потянулась за смазкой. 

«Вообще-то я впервые…»

— Вообще-то я тоже.

«Тоже не представляешь, что делать?»

— Что говорить. 

«Что-нибудь эротическое».

— Например?

«Расскажи, какой у тебя член».

— Член как член. — Юра пожал плечами, хотя Джей-Джей не мог его видеть.

«Подробнее. Мне очень интересно. На сколько градусов он поднимается?»

— На прямой угол. 

«Я представляю это».

— А у тебя?

«Градусов шестьдесят. Он тяжелый». 

Юра шумно выдохнул, представляя Джей-Джея полностью обнаженным. Представил так ярко, что захотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться. Провести ладонью по груди, пробежать пальцами по животу и наконец обхватить увесистый член. Он никогда раньше такого не делал. Ему всего семнадцать, в конце-то концов, в таком возрасте нормально не иметь сексуального опыта. 

«Ты молчишь».

— Я… — Слово «фантазирую» застряло в горле. Он не мог заставить себя произнести хоть что-то. Да, он понимал, что надо поддерживать эту игру, но слова не шли, зато яркие видения маячили перед глазами, а внизу живота ныло от возбуждения. 

«Ты уже начал что-то делать?»

— Нет.

«Почему медлишь?»

— Я не знаю, когда надо начинать.

Смешок. 

«У секса по телефону нет четких правил. Ты можешь делать то, что доставит тебе удовольствие, и когда захочешь».

— Сам-то уже начал?

«Я неспешно ласкаю себя рукой. Слишком медленно, чтобы кончить. Растягиваю удовольствие». 

Снова воцарилось молчание. Юра не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как спросить:

— Ты используешь лубрикант?

«Да».

— С каким запахом?

«Клубника».

— У меня вишневая.

«Интересно, что говорит о человеке запах смазки, которую он выбирает?» — подумалось ему, но вслух он этого не сказал. Просто боялся все испортить, хотя дело и так не шло. То есть дрочка шла: он начал двигать рукой, чувствуя расплывающееся по телу удовольствие, — но разговор как-то не вязался. Впрочем, и фантазии работали отлично. Он вспомнил свой утренний сон, о фантастическом пляже и полуголом Джей-Джее. Может, рассказать ему об этом?

— Ты мне сегодня снился. 

«Что именно тебе снилось?»

— Ты все никак не мог решиться взять у меня в рот. 

«Так это был эротический сон?»

— Да.

«Расскажешь поподробнее?»

— Ладно. Представь пляж. Небольшие волны накатываются на берег, вода голубая, барашки белые, вся хуйня… — Юра потер головку большим пальцем и прикрыл глаза, воспроизводя в голове детали из своего сна. — Ты стоишь коленями на песке и готовишься мне отсосать. На тебе только одна футболка, трусов нет, и я вижу… 

«Мой член».

— Да, его.

«Ты одет?»

— Нет. Я чувствую кожей ветер.

«О, вау».

— Что ты делаешь?

«Дрочу, что же еще. Полагаю, ты занимаешься тем же самым».

И снова — тишина. Теплый песок, легкий бриз, дыхание на бедре… Вот бы почувствовать это все в реале. 

«Ты примерял когда-нибудь платья?»

— Что?

«Платья. Или юбки. Примерял?»

Ну да, было дело. Опять же, с Милой. Они дурачились, надевая одежду друг друга. Юра помнил платье ярко-желтого цвета и телесные капроновые колготки. Но с туфлями на каблуке не сложилось: они оказались ему слишком малы. А еще было маленькое черное платье с ниткой жемчуга на шее. 

— Допустим, — произнес он после паузы, а потом ему перехватило дыхание в преддверии оргазма.

«Я бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть тебя в платье». 

Он бы прислал ему одну из фоток с тусовок у Милы, правда прислал бы, но тело уже слабо его слушалось. В ушах колотилось сердце, движения руки стали отрывистыми — и он кончил, уже не слыша, что говорит Джей-Джей.

«…и в том фанфике…»

«…в туалете…»

«…член был виден под тканью платья…»

— Прости, я все прослушал. Был немного занят.

«Чем?»

— Кончал, Джей-Джей, кончал.

«Тогда и мне надо ускориться».

— Я помогу тебе.

«Расскажешь что-нибудь пикантное?»

— Лучше. Подожди.

Чистой рукой Юра взял телефон. Пролистать пришлось немало, но он наконец нашел ту фотографию в черном платье, которая ему больше всего нравилась. Он, в изящном платье и жемчуге, сидел, широко расставив ноги, так что видно было оранжевые трусы. В этом снимке чувствовалась его энергетика, и именно ее он скинул Джей-Джею. 

Какое-то время на другом конце провода молчали. Потом раздалось протяжное: «О-ох».

«Спасибо, я кончил».

— Фотка помогла?

«Какая фотка?»

— Я же отправил…

«Шучу я, шучу. Фотка отпад. Буду на нее дрочить снова и снова».

Юра фыркнул. Какой-то части его души было приятно. Какой-то — чуть-чуть стыдно. 

«Итак, у нас был секс по телефону».

— Нелепый и кривой.

«Но мы кончили — успех». 

— Ты разбудил меня в выходной с утра пораньше, чтобы не одиноко было мастурбировать?

«Ну… да?»

— Ты говнюк.

«Но тебе же понравилось!»

Юра вздохнул. Казалось, Джей-Джей просто физически не может признать, что сделал что-то не то или не так.

— А еще мне нравится спать. Спатоньки. Дрыхнуть. Назову ребенка Сон. 

Джей-Джей рассмеялся. 

— Короче, я пошел спать. Пока.

«Не бросай…»

Но он все равно бросил трубку. Через несколько секунд в мессенджер прилетело сообщение: «А у меня вот не поворачивается назвать тебя говнюком». Юра отписал: «И это плохо. Назвать кого-то говнюком — одно из бесплатных удовольствий в этой жизни. Обязательно попробуй». «Назову кого-нибудь другого, но только не тебя».


	19. Глава 19. Лучший друг

— Привет.

— Привет.

Шаг в комнату — и губы к губам в неловком поцелуе. 

— Я думал, ты умеешь целоваться, — сказал Юра, усмехаясь.

— Я умею! С теми, кто сам умеет. 

— Ты на что это намекаешь?

— Ни на что я не намекаю. Почему мы ссоримся, только начав встречаться?

— Мы не ссоримся. Ты еще ссоры со мной не видел. Если интересно, спроси у Никифорова. 

— Ты его бил?

Юра лишь фыркнул, не ответив. Нет, не бил. Но Джей-Джею об этом знать было не обязательно. Юра схватил его за руку и потащил к кровати. Тот совсем неэстетично плюхнулся и подтянул колени к груди. В голове промелькнуло: «Боже, мы встречаемся». Сердце заколотилось бешено, хотя они планировали всего лишь посмотреть фильм. 

Устроившись рядом, Юра нажал на плей. Однако за происходящим на экране следил мало, нервничая, как на первом свидании. Хотя постойте, это ведь и было его первое свидание! Раньше он на них не ходил и вообще слабо представлял себе, что делают парочки. Похоже, Джей-Джей тоже нервничал. Он поглядывал на него и видел, как тот то и дело вытирает ладони о темно-синие джинсы. Видел, как оттягивает ворот красной футболки с двумя буквами J на груди, словно тот его душит. Ладно, это нормально, решил Юра, они еще притираются друг к другу, волнение в порядке вещей. В этом даже были плюсы: сегодня Джей-Джей не казался заносчивым засранцем. Маска слетела, являя его настоящего, которому не чужды человеческие эмоции. Юре как-то захотелось его приободрить, и он взял его за потную ладонь. 

— Мы просто смотрим фильм, — сказал он самым спокойным тоном и погладил его костяшки большим пальцем.

— Да, смотрим фильм. А ты это к чему?

— Ну, ты же нервничаешь по поводу первого свидания.

— У меня уже были свидания. С Изабеллой, помнишь?

— Мог бы и не напоминать. — Юра поморщился и отпустил его руку, зажимая ладони между коленями. Осознанно или нет, Джей-Джей повторил его жест. — Почему вы расстались?

— Знаешь эту штуку для парочек? Составляете списки того, с кем вам можно переспать, и это не будет считаться за измену. Туда пишут всяких звезд и так далее. Мой список был непустым. Она обиделась. Конец истории.

— Глупо как-то.

— Вообще-то, мне кажется, мы все равно расстались бы, так или иначе. В последние месяцы мы много ссорились, по каким-то пустякам. Уходили, хлопнув дверью, ну, знаешь, как это бывает…

— Не знаю, у меня это первые отношения, — произнес Юра. Потом добавил: — И надеюсь никогда не узнать. 

Джей-Джей улыбнулся и чмокнул его в щеку. Потерся носом о нос, и это показалось Юре таким забавным, что он сам разулыбался. Но потом снова сделался серьезным:

— Постой, тогда почему ты такой нервозный, если не из-за свидания?

— Ну, я… Вообще-то… 

— Скажи уже.

— Я хотел пригласить тебя домой на ужин. С родителями познакомиться.

— Так быстро?!

— Знаю-знаю, это спринтерская скорость, но у них пунктик: они должны посмотреть на каждого, с кем я общаюсь. Как будто мне восемь лет.

— Ты не объяснил им, что уже совершеннолетний и что вправе сам выбирать круг общения без их одобрения?

— Конечно, я объяснял. Но только я сказал, что иду к тебе в общагу, как они потребовали, чтобы я привел тебя в гости. Тебе же не сложно забежать к нам на часок? 

— Не сложно, — кивнул Юра и подумал: «Господи, как не облажаться?!» — А если они меня не одобрят? 

— Тогда я не буду говорить, что хожу к тебе. Всегда можно сказать, что я иду к Отабеку, родители его обожают. Правда, ты ко мне не сможешь приходить… Но свидания ведь можно устраивать в кафе или парке!

— Я понял. Готовиться к целовашкам на колесе обозрения. 

— Может, ты им понравишься. Спорим, так и будет. 

— Как они вообще отпустили тебя в Москву со мной отпустили?

— Я им сказал, что лечу с Отабеком на свадьбу его сестры. Прифотошопил себя к паре фоток, показал. 

Юра хлопнул себя по лбу. Он и не думал, что семейка Леруа такая веселая. 

— Что еще мне нужно знать о твоих родителях? 

— Что они в целом довольно милые люди. — Джей-Джей снова улыбнулся, а Юра подумал: «Но с прибабахом». 

***

Был выходной. Жара спала, сменившись ливнем, и сейчас Юра стоял на пороге дома Леруа промокший до нитки. Он долго не решался нажать на голубую кнопку звонка. Джей-Джей не раз пытался его убедить, что он точно понравится его родителям, но его все равно мучали сомнения. Он не знал, какие еще могут быть у них странности, да и вообще мало что знал о Канаде. Может, у них принято варить суп из дорогих гостей или обваливать их в смоле и перьях. Когда же он все-таки позвонил, за дверью раздался женский голос: «Жан-Жак, не откроешь? Должно быть, твоя девушка пришла». Юру здорово покоробило. Ну ясно, он не сказал, что встречается с парнем, хочет показать для пущего эффекта. 

Джей-Джей открыл ему дверь и коротко кивнул, отходя от дверного проема. Сказал матери и отцу, как раз спускавшемуся со второго этажа:

— Я не говорил, что приведу девушку.

— Ты сказал, что приведешь того, кто тебе очень дорог, — произнесла мадам Натали.

— Да, и это мой лучший друг Юра. Вы же сами хотели с ним познакомиться.

Его покоробило во второй раз. Лучший друг, значит? Прям вот так?

— Ладно. — По тону мадам Натали было понятно, что она разочарована. Юра нахмурился: ему все происходящее дико не нравилось. — Дай ему сухую одежду, и спускайтесь ужинать. 

— Пойдем. — Джей-Джей улыбнулся и взял его за руку. Они поднялись на второй этаж, в его комнату. Юра успел разглядеть пыльную гитару на стене, какие-то полки с книгами и большого мягкого кролика на кровати. Ему быстро всучили мягкие домашние штаны и красную футболку. — Переодевайся, я подглядывать не буду. — И он вышел, оставив его в одиночестве. Тут бы поискать его маленькие грязные секреты, но Юра не стал этого делать. Это же просто неприлично! Он лишь переоделся, повесив мокрую одежду на стул, и вышел. — Великовато. 

— Да пофигу. — Юра подтянул штаны повыше и направился вслед за Джей-Джеем. В столовой играла музыка, но месье Алан выключил ее, как только они вошли. Стол ломился от всевозможных блюд, и он понял, что на самом деле очень голоден. 

Когда ему предложили жаркое, он не отказался — напротив, положил себе побольше и принялся есть с большим аппетитом. Чета Леруа помалкивала, а вот Джей-Джей распинался, рассказывая, какой он, Юра, весь из себя необыкновенный. Юра чувствовал себя неловко и все активнее запихивался едой, потому что что-то говорить в этой ситуации было выше его сил.

— Юра, оставь место для десерта, — наконец произнесла мадам Натали. Он чуть не поперхнулся куском курицы. 

— Вы отлично готовите, — выдавил из себя Юра комплимент.

— В столовой, должно быть, плохо кормят?

— Да, не очень. 

— Я сложу тебе с собой немного еды. 

— Спасибо.

И он снова уставился в тарелку. Джей-Джей подложил ему толченой картошки, словно намекая: молчи, а я сам все сделаю. Рот у него буквально не затыкался.

После десерта — клубничного пирога — Джей-Джей сказал, что они немного поиграют в приставку, и они снова поднялись в его комнату. Живот Юры был набит, но он не чувствовал никакого удовлетворения — лишь тяжесть и какую-то горечь на кончике языка. Встреча с семьей Леруа определенно не была удачной, на него смотрели оценивающе, пытались прочитать все, что скрывается за «фасадом». Кому такое понравится? Еще и Джей-Джей…

Закрыв дверь в свою комнату, он потянулся поцеловать его, но Юра выставил вперед руки, отталкивая.

— Юра?

— Друзья не целуются.

— Юра?

— Я же твой лучший друг, да? Вот и относись ко мне, как к другу.

— Но я…

— Знаешь, мне вообще-то пора. Передавай комплименты шеф-повару. Все было правда очень вкусно, но я не уверен, что готов иметь с семьей Леруа хоть что-то общее.

И Юра развернулся на пятках, распахнул только что закрытую дверь и сбежал по ступенькам на первый этаж. Он сунул ноги в свои древние кроссовки и выбежал в дождь, все еще оставаясь в одежде Джей-Джея.


	20. Глава 20. Опоссум

Юра был зол. Едва добравшись до своей комнаты в общаге, он содрал с себя одежду Джей-Джея и распахнул окно, чтобы вышвырнуть ее. На ветках под окнами флагом висели трусы с кленовым листом. До сих пор, никто их так и не снял. Добавлять к ним еще штаны и футболку было бы просто некрасиво, поэтому он захлопнул окно и, натянув свои домашние штаны, вышел в коридор. Дошел до урны и бросил Джей-Джеевы шмотки в нее. С чувством выполненного долга вернулся в комнату и так хлопнул дверью, что на голову с потолка посыпалась краска.

Лучший друг, да? Ладно. Теперь он никаким другом не будет. Любовником — тем более. Пусть сосет. Вместе со своей семейкой. Бр-р, неприятные люди. 

Юра плюхнулся на кровать. Хотел было включить музыку, но вспомнил, что телефон остался в выброшенных штанах. 

— Бляа-а-ать, — протянул Юра и снова пошел в коридор. Но только он полез рукой в урну (фу, как мерзко!), из-за угла вынырнул Иван.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Ищу себе обед, — буркнул Юра. — Я опоссум, знаешь.

— Тогда тебе лучше заглянуть в мусорку, которая в столовой. 

— Слишком много свидетелей. 

Он вытащил мобильник из кармана и показал его Ивану.

— Телефон искал, вот.

— А чей это шмот?

— Одного козла. 

— А козел что, голым от тебя ушел?

— Какая тебе нахуй разница?

Иван пожал плечами и подцепил красную футболку. На груди красовались две буквы J, так что все было яснее ясного.

— Джей-Джей. Что у тебя с ним?

— Не твое дело.

— Да ладно, скажи.

— У меня с ним ничего. Ни-че-го. Я его ненавижу, как крики Ричардса, а это достаточно сильно.

— Но Ричардса ты уважаешь. Джей-Джея тоже?

— Нет. Я его не уважаю, не заслужил.

— А мне кажется, он неплохой парень.

— Вот и встречайся с ним сам.

— Так вы встречаетесь?

— Нет! И никогда больше не будем.

— Ты сказал «больше».

Юру откровенно бесил этот разговор. У него было ощущение, словно его препарировали заживо. Тупым ножом. Чтобы посмотреть на его внутренности. 

— Я оговорился. Знаешь, английский — не мой родной язык. 

— Так вы не встречаетесь?

— Нет! Еще один вопрос в таком духе — и я врежу тебе.

— Тогда почему твой телефон оказался в его штанах, отправленных в мусорку?

Юра зарычал, развернулся и быстрым шагом двинулся прочь от приставучего собеседника. А Ивану, видимо, это и было нужно — вывести его из себя. Он начал ржать, и этот смех заставил Юру сжать руки в кулаки, а потом снова хлопнуть дверью так, что на него посыпалась краска.

***

Звонок. Любимая Гражданка орала на всю комнату. Юра посмотрел на экран. Джей-Джей. И до будильника еще двадцать семь минут. Почти полчаса благодатного сна, которого его лишили. Он решил не отвечать.

Но Джей-Джей названивал и названивал, и на четвертом разе Юра все же сдался, ответил.

— Чего тебе, блять?

«Нам нужно поговорить».

— Вчера нужно было говорить, до того, как ты назвал меня лучшим другом.

«До того необходимости не было. А вечером я решил дать тебе время остыть».

Юра промолчал, ожидая, что последует дальше. Но Джей-Джей замолк.

— Ну ты будешь говорить или нет?

«Да, конечно. Я… Я хочу объяснить ситуацию. Мои родители — верующие. И они довольно плохо относятся к ЛГБТ. Когда видят парады, все время ругаются, ну и так далее. Я не хочу попасть к ним в опалу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты попал в опалу, потому что скажи я им о наших отношениях, они запретят нам видеться… Вообще-то они неплохо тебя восприняли, сказали, что я могу гулять с тобой».

— Гулять?

«Ну, да».

— Даже звучит смешно. Секс по телефону входит в понятие «гулять»?

Джей-Джей хохотнул.

«Значит, ты не сердишься на меня?»

Юра промолчал снова.

«Юр?»

— Я подумаю.

«Подумай, сказал бы ты дедушке, что встречаешься с парнем?»

Напоминание о дедушке больно резануло по сердцу. Юра отключился, не попрощавшись. Он все вспомнил, вспомнил, как не заставил его сходить в больницу, и дедушка умер с невылеченной пневмонией. Он был виноват во всем этом.

И Джей-Джей был прав, он не сказал бы ему о своей ориентации. Дедушка этого не понял бы, ведь для него возможной была лишь любовь мужчины и женщины. Его так вырастили, его так воспитал Советский Союз. 

На глазах выступили слезы. Он чертовски скучал по дедушке. Он чувствовал себя одиноким. Потом пришло осознание, что он может быть не один в этом мире. Он может быть с Джей-Джеем. Для этого надо только его простить.

Юра открыл мессенджер. Пальцы набрали сообщение: «Я прощаю тебя. Ты прав, я бы не сказал дедушке». Он немного посидел с мобильником в руках, а потом добавил: «Не бросай меня, а то я сдохну». Джей-Джей отписал через пять минут: «Лучшие возлюбленные навсегда. Джей-Джей стайл!» Невольно Юра рассмеялся от этого сообщения. Вытер слезы и пошел чистить зубы.


	21. Глава 21. Канадский лось и русский (голубой) кот

— Ты прекрасен. Блистательный. Самый лучший. 

Юра смотрел на себя в зеркало и разговаривал с отражением. Отлично понимая, что до данных самому себе дефиниций ему далеко. Накануне он завалился на подушку с мокрой головой, так что сейчас волосы торчали во все стороны. В добавок под глазами красовались темные круги, поскольку полночи он чатился с Джей-Джеем, а утром поспать подольше не удалось, но не из-за тренировки (сегодня был выходной, а будь у него треня, он послал бы Джей-Джея куда подальше), а потому что организм уже привык к ранним подъемам, да и из соседней комнаты доносился французский рэп, который сну совсем не способствовал. Сон окончательно сделал ручкой, когда Отабек, имеющий привычку по выходным утром ходить в супермаркет, написал: «Там твой кот с кем-то подрался, сидит зализывает раны возле котельной». Юра схватился на ноги и, как был в пижаме, помчался на улицу. Армагеддон-младший, к счастью, оказался в норме — только клок шерсти из бочины выдран. Он обиженно посмотрел на Юру, когда понял, что тот не принес еды, так что пришлось возвращаться в комнату за баночкой кошачьих консервов. Однако когда он вернулся, кота возле котельной уже не было, напрасно он его звал. 

В общем, Юра не выспался, но хотя бы чувствовал себя достаточно бодрым. А сейчас пытался принарядиться, чтобы пойти к Джей-Джею в гости по случаю дня рождения. Любая одежда — а он перемерил ее уже немало — плохо сочеталась с синяками и растрепанными волосами, которые он безрезультатно причесывал три или четыре раза.

— Блять, сдаюсь, — сказал он сам себе и взял телефон, чтобы набрать Алексу.

Спустя сорок минут он снова смотрел на себя в зеркало и только диву давался. Темные пятна были тщательно замаскированы, а волосы зачесаны назад и уложены какой-то чудо-косметикой. Помимо этого, Алекса позволила себе вольность накрасить ему глаза: подвести черным и намазать ресницы зеленой тушью. Мила с ним перепробовала много чего, но зеленой туши на нем еще не было. Однако ему шло, взгляд стал таким живым, и вспомнилась мантра: «Ты прекрасен. Блистательный. Самый лучший».

— Ты волшебница.

— Гермиона Грейнджер на минималках. 

— С волшебной палочкой с сердцевиной из подводки Мэйбеллин.

Алекса взмахнула тюбиком с подводкой.

— Мейкапо фантастикус!

— Он правда фантастический. Но меня кое-что смущает.

— Запах лака? Ты привыкнешь.

— Нет. Просто… Меня увидят… люди.

— Я думала, в этом смысл.

— Я никогда не ходил по улице с макияжем. Грим для выступлений не в счет.

— Юра, ты не в России. Мои братья-близнецы обожают макияж и все время с ним ходят. Вообще-то их только по макияжу и возможно отличить, потому что эти чудаки вечно надевают одинаковую одежду и одинаково стригутся. 

— Вы за место у зеркала не деретесь? — усмехнулся Юра.

— Деремся, я выигрываю. Шучу. На самом деле у каждого из нас есть клевые зеркала с подсветкой. Правда, Барт свое забывает заряжать и подкладывает Эду, а его берет себе. Потом он его разряжает и снова меняет. Эд либо дурачок и ничего не замечает, либо настолько обожает брата, что все ему прощает. Я бы поверила даже в инцест…

— Алекса, фу!

Она хохотнула и запустила пальцы в волосы, взбивая каштановую копну.

— Прости-прости, не знала, что у тебя такая тонкая душевная организация. А теперь иди и порази всех.

— А ты помолись, чтобы никто не выложил мою фотку в интернет, иначе путь домой мне будет закрыт.

— Помолюсь Ктулху.

— И Дагону. 

— Ладно, и ему. Иди уже, ты и так прервал мой сериальный марафон.

Юра вышел, напевая «Дагона» Короля и шута. Настроение приподнялось, как член от хорошего хентая (его криминальное прошлое), и он подумал, что пойти к Алексе было хорошей идеей. Он чувствовал себя действительно красивым. Джей-Джею должно понравиться. Минуточку… Его неприятно осенило. Чета Леруа вряд ли оценит накрашенного парня у себя дома. А может, все пройдет нормально, ведь, по идее, наличие косметики на лице еще не делает тебя геем.

«Если я все смою, то обижу Алексу, да и будут видны синяки», — подумал Юра и вытащил телефон. «Как твои родители относятся к мальчикам с макияжем?» — написал он Джей-Джею. Ответ пришел почти мгновенно: «Негативно, а что?» «Тогда мне лучше это смыть», — написал Юра и кинул только что сделанную фотку. «Если ты это смоешь, то я тебя накажу. Моих родителей не будет, они решили дать мне возможность повеселиться с друзьями и уехали на озеро на два дня». У Юры отлегло от сердца. «И как ты собирался меня наказать?» «Лишить тортика, конечно», — отписал Джей-Джей, а через минуту добавил: «Но я бы положил тебе тортик с собой, так что ты все равно его попробовал бы». Это было так мило, что сердце радостно подскочило к горлу, а губы сами растянулись в улыбке. 

Через полчаса он сидел в такси с работающим кондиционером и слушал H.I.M., включенный с его разрешения водительницей лет тридцати. У нее на плече красовалась татуировка в виде хартограммы, одета она была в черное, черными были и волосы, собранные в два хвоста, в которые были воткнуты черные (удивительно!) перья. Как будто она сошла с обложки готического журнала нулевых. Песню Your sweet 666 с его, опять же, разрешения, она сделала погромче, несколько раз нажав на кнопку машинной аудиосистемы пальцем с серебристым кольцом-змеей. Такие колоритные таксисты ему еще не попадались, а ведь за свою спортивную карьеру он успел повидать их прилично. 

— Мне нравится твой стиль, приятель, — сказала водительница, когда они стали на светофоре и она повернулась к нему.

— Спасибо. Сегодня особенный день. 

— Вот как?

— День рождения у моего… парня. — Юра и сам не понял, почему решил открыться постороннему человеку.

— Правда? Вот это совпадение! Сегодня день рождения у моей девушки.

Юра улыбнулся, почему-то эти слова его приободрили. Двадцать первый век, однополые отношения — это совершенно нормально. А родители Джей-Джея идут нахрен. 

Когда машина остановилась, водительница открыла бардачок и вытащила диск The Rasmus.

— Держи. Для твоего парня.

— Спасибо. — Он отсчитал сумму за поездку, отдал, а потом достал еще двадцать канадских долларов и сказал, протягивая их:

— Купите вашей девушке что-нибудь симпатичное.

— Я куплю ей зеленую тушь, — сказала водительница и подмигнула.

Юра проводил такси взглядом. Обычный форд вела весьма необычная особа. Потом он перевел взгляд на диск и вспомнил, где он прежде видел перья в прическе. Конечно, у солиста The Rasmus. 

— Юра! — донеслось сзади. 

Он вздрогнул и обернулся. Из распахнутого кухонного окна на него смотрел Джей-Джей, такой улыбающийся, солнечный. Юра тоже улыбнулся и направился к дому по выложенной терракотовой плиткой дорожке. 

Они смотрели друг на друга добрую минуту. Джей-Джей изучил его с ног до головы, а Юра просто ждал, осознавая, что Леруа нравится, как он выглядит. Ведь в его глазах ясно читалось восхищение.

— Вау, — наконец выдохнул Джей-Джей и провел рукой по его груди. Юра почти не почувствовал прикосновения через ткань рубашки в оливковую клетку — такое оно было невесомое, благоговейное. — Мне нравится.

— Что именно?

— Рубашка, то, как джинсы облегают ноги, прическа, то, что на лице.

— Это называется «макияж».

— Да.

— Ты явно в меня влюблен. 

— Безумно.

— И я…

«Еще рано, Юра, вы совсем недавно начали встречаться». Слова любви застряли в горле. Он тряхнул головой, уставился себе под ноги и произнес:

— И я думаю, что это просто преступление — держать своего любимого парня на пороге. Тем более, что другие гости, должно быть, заждались.

— Ах, гости…

— Ты чего-то не договариваешь.

— Они придут позже. Я попросил тебя прийти пораньше, потому что хотел провести с тобой немного времени наедине.

— Это… мило. 

Джей-Джей легонько чмокнул его в губы. Юра подумал, что совсем уж размяк. Но он ни о чем не жалел. Быть в отношениях было классно. Он чувствовал себя нужным. Да и это тепло, которое исходило от Джей-Джея… Сейчас он казался совершенно другим, не таким, как при знакомстве, во время встреч на соревнованиях или даже в его первые дни в Канаде, которые были всего лишь пару месяцев назад. Ему больше не хотелось врезать или обозвать пиявкой. Но кто из них изменился? Может, оба?

Они прошли на кухню, такую просторную, что здесь можно было бы играть в футбол, если вынести всю мебель и технику. На большом столе стояло несколько ваз со свежими цветами и открыток. Юра склонился над россыпью красных роз и вдохнул знакомый запах. 

— Букеты от соседей. Я вроде местной знаменитости. 

Юра подошел к умывальнику, чтобы вымыть руки, а Джей-Джей щелкнул кнопкой электрочайника.

— Чай или кофе?

— Чай. Кстати, твой подарок. 

Он взял со стола оставленный там подарочный пакет и протянул имениннику. В нем находилась кружка с котом.

— Это русская голубая кошка. И это символично…

— Потому что ты русский котик? Хотя, разумеется, скорее тигр…

— И потому что геев в России называют голубыми. Хотя я вообще-то пан, но пансексуальной кошачьей породы, насколько я знаю, не существует. Но это только между нами, окей?

— Окей, всем буду говорить, что это кошка неизвестной мне породы. Спасибо. — Он снова чмокнул его в губы. Однако Юра решил, что этого мало, и, обвив его шею руками, углубил поцелуй. 

Оторвались они друг от друга, только когда чайник звякнул, сообщив, что закипел. 

— Знаешь, есть еще один подарок для тебя. От водительницы такси.

Джей-Джей приподнял черную бровь, и Плисецкий рассказал о своей поездке. 

— Ты должен написать об этом пост.

Юра вздохнул.

— Не забыл, что у меня вся страна таких, как твои родители? Я из надежды России превращусь в национальный позор. 

— Забудь, что я сказал. 

Джей-Джей вымыл кружку с котом, а потом достал из шкафа еще одну, с рельефным мультяшным лосем, таким нелепым, что Юра не удержался и хихикнул.

— Ты — лось канадский!

— Что? Почему?

— Ну ты посмотри на него, вы же похожи!

Джей-Джей насупился и отвернулся к шкафу, из которого стал вытаскивать коробки и банки с чаем и кофе. Юра принялся изучать их, нюхая чаи. 

— Ну не дуйся. Лоси классные. А этот вообще поднял мне настроение. И ты мне тоже поднимаешь настроение.

— Правда?

— Блять, да!

— Обожаю, когда ты ругаешься. Это так заводит.

Юра фыркнул.

— Лучший комплимент нахуй. Я хочу этот чай.

Упоительный аромат персика распространился по кухне, когда Джей-Джей залил пакетик кипятком. Себе он сделал кофе. При этом ему досталась кружка с русским котом, а Юре — с канадским лосем. Состоялся культурный обмен. А потом состоялся еще один обмен слюной, потому что, перейдя в спальню, они снова начали целоваться, отставив горячие напитки на письменный стол. 

— Через сколько, говоришь, придут остальные? — Юра едва дышал на эмоциях. Джей-Джей выцеловывал его шею, но не оставлял засосов, ведь его попросили этого не делать. Засосы могут заметить, и поползут слухи. Гораздо опаснее, чем целоваться с парнями во время глупой игры в фанты, когда все можно свалить на то, что тебя взяли на «слабо».

— Через полтора часа. Чуть больше.

— М-м… — Он закинул голову, и мягкий влажный язык мазнул по кадыку. По телу пробежали мурашки. Было здорово, правда здорово, но где-то в мозгу пульсировала неприятная мысль: «А если дойдет до секса, и я облажаюсь?» — Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Все, что ты мне позволишь. Хочешь…

— Не хочу.

— Ты же еще не услышал мое предложений.

— Но ты ведь хотел предложить секс?

— С чего ты взял? — Джей-Джей усмехнулся. — Может, я хотел предложить печенье к чаю.

— Итак, печенье, правда?

— Нет, я хотел предложить перейти на следующую ступень наших отношений.

— Надеюсь, ты о свадьбе.

— Что?

— Что?

— Ты… хочешь за меня замуж?

— Я не это имел в виду. — Юра смутился. Разговор заходил куда-то не туда, стало неуютно и даже тревожно. До него дошло, что, наверное, заденет Джей-Джея, если скажет, что на самом деле не хочет за него замуж. Или хочет? 

— И что ты имел в виду?

— Послушай, я не говорю, что мы не можем когда-нибудь пожениться, но наши отношения только начались, мы еще узнаем друг друга и все такое. Плюс я несовершеннолетний. А имел я в виду, что у тебя есть опыт в сексе, а у меня нет, поэтому мне… страшновато, знаешь.

— Так мы поженимся?

— Ты меня вообще слушал? Возможно, Джей-Джей. Но пока слишком рано об этом говорить. Может, мы не сойдемся характерами. Может, ты меня скоро разлюбишь.

Да, он все-таки его расстроил. И это в день рождения! Джей-Джей поник и даже немного отодвинулся на кровати. Юра сгреб в охапку большого мягкого кролика.

— Ты с ним спишь?

— Нет, он сидит здесь днем, а ночью я переставляю его на стул. 

— Прости.

— За что?

— За то, что испортил тебе праздник. Наверное, не лучшая была идея приглашать меня раньше остальных.

— Я хотел…

— Ты хотел потрахаться, я знаю.

— Нет! Юра, я хотел просто побыть с тобой. Если хочешь, можем только попить чаю, если хочешь — что-то еще. Но я не стану заставлять.

— Спасибо, я ценю это. Иди сюда.

Джей-Джей приподнял бровь.

— Иди сюда, — повторил Юра, отбрасывая кролика и впиваясь в его губы. Ему нравилось целоваться. Это было приятно, это пьянило, хотелось еще и еще, больше губ и языка. 

Джей-Джей фактически лежал на нем, и это тоже пьянило. Он впервые чувствовал кого-то настолько близко. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Возбуждение не заставило себя долго ждать. Оно почти вытеснило беспокойство. Вероятно, роль сыграло и то, что теперь он доверял Джей-Джею больше после его слов. После его готовности просто выпить чаю, если он, Юра, не захочет сделать шаг вперед. 

— Думаю, мы могли бы попробовать что-нибудь простенькое, — прошептал он на пылающее Джей-Джеево ухо и лизнул раковину.

— Ты уверен?

— Я подросток. Я легко завожусь, и с этим придется что-то делать.

— Я мог бы тебе подрочить. Это же не страшно?

— Не знаю.

— Если не хочешь…

— Хочу.

— Разденешься?

Юра шумно выдохнул. Вспомнил, что уже миллион раз раздевался догола в общих душевых. А тут — не посторонний человек, а твой парень, тот, с которым у тебя чувства, хуе-мое. 

Он стянул узкие джинсы и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Пальцы не слушались, и Джей-Джей, заметив это, стал расстегивать ее сам. 

— Напомни мне больше не надевать рубашки на свидания с тобой.

— Помочь тебе — это удовольствие.

Когда с пуговицами было покончено, а рубашка была повешена на спинку кровати, Джей-Джей промурлыкал:

— Сейчас я увижу чудо?

— Не жди, что он будет гигантским или типа того, — сказал Юра и стянул трусы. Заметил, что Джей-Джей пялится на его член с некоторой растерянностью.

— Он что, стал фиолетовым в крапинку?

— Я просто вспомнил, что с парнями еще никогда…

— Мы можем этого не делать. Я могу просто подрочить в душе, если ты дашь мне чистое полотенце.

— Нет. Все нормально, в первый раз с Изабеллой тоже было страшно, но я с этим справился. И сейчас справлюсь. Тем более, что у нас был секс по телефону. А еще я прочитал несколько десятков эротических фанфиков и кучу раз представлял нас вместе. Это не такой уж большой шаг. Просто взять в руку и сделать то, что я умею. Гораздо проще, чем мастурбировать девушке, когда толком не знаешь, как там все устроено.

— Ты мог бы почитать в интернете. Как у них устроено.

— Я спросил у Иззи, это тоже сработало.

— Ты в курсе, что вспоминаешь свою бывшую, когда твой нынешний парень сидит у тебя на кровати без одежды и со стояком?

— Прости… Нам нужен лубрикант. 

Джей-Джей нашел смазку, выдавил немного себе на ладонь, согрел. И все не решался приступить к делу, гипнотизируя его член взглядом.

— Поцеловать тебя? — спросил Юра, придвигаясь ближе. Джей-Джей кивнул, и их губы в который раз за день встретились. По телу пробежала сладкая дрожь, когда голая кожа соприкоснулась с тканью чужой футболки. Джей-Джей поставил колено у него между ногами, и он неосознанно подался вперед, притираясь пахом. Юра почувствовал, как на живот плюхнулась капелька смазки. С запахом клубники, понял он с некоторым запозданием. 

Рука потянулась к члену, пальцы наткнулись на колено, затянутое в джинсу.

— Давай это все-таки сделаю я, — сказал Джей-Джей.

— Давай.

И он наконец обхватил его член скользкой рукой.

— Не страшно.

— Не страшно, — кивнул Юра и зажмурился, когда рука начала двигаться. Все его существо как будто сжалось до размеров невыносимо чувствительного члена, как будто других частей тела просто не осталось. Однако скоро это ощущение прошло: Джей-Джей стал покрывать короткими поцелуями его грудь и плечи, и каждое прикосновение губ казалось раскаленным. «Разве так бывает в жизни?» — подумалось Юре. И он тут же ответил себе: «Да, бывает, ты же это чувствуешь».

Где-то на улице протарахтела машина, напоминая ему, что это правда происходит в реальности. Вот он, мир, который ты, Юра, хорошо знаешь, и к нему добавился новый элемент в виде интима с тем, кто тебе искренне нравится. Получи ачивку за это открытие. 

Джей-Джей продолжал ласкать его, шепча что-то на французском, и почему-то именно сейчас, когда он лежал голым на нерастеленной кровати и тяжело дышал от доставляемых ему ласк, Юре захотелось выучить этот язык. 

Он кончил, когда Джей-Джей произнес нечто мурлычащее. По телу прокатилась волна удовольствия, и он даже невольно улыбнулся.

— А теперь расскажи, что ты там трещал. — Он приподнялся на локтях, следя за Джей-Джеем, который достал пару салфеток. Он заботливо вытер с него сперму и напоследок чмокнул в скулу.

— Просто комплименты твоей красоте и таланту.

— Я талантливо лежу?

— Подразумевалось фигурное катание.

Юра покачал головой.

— Ты думаешь об этом даже в постели со мной?

— А это плохо?

— Нет, наверное, нет… Теперь я должен отдрочить тебе.

— Если не хочешь — не надо.

— Нет, давай сделаем это. Раздевайся. 

Простая серая футболка, черные джинсы, трусы Кельвин Кляйн, которые он подарил. Юра скользнул взглядом по обнаженному телу — и зажмурился.

Движение рядом — горячее дыхание на шее. Шепот:

— Сделай мне приятное, Юрочка.

Он открыл глаза, встретился взглядом с Джей-Джеем. Совершенно пьяный взгляд. От возбуждения или от любви. А может, и того, и другого. Юра нашарил тюбик смазки, выдавил себе на ладонь и еще раз осмотрел Джей-Джея. Чистой рукой коснулся смуглой груди, задел пальцем коричневый сосок, а потом решился — и обхватил его член. Он сразу ощутил разницу со своим членом: тяжелее, толще. Это было странно, непривычно. Как впервые встать на коньки. «Хоть бы не упасть». В детстве он навернулся в первые же секунды на льду. Над ним смеялся мальчишка постарше, он запомнил его имя на веки вечные — Данил. Позже, выигрывая местечковые состязания, он вспоминал этого противного мальчишку и тихо злорадствовал, хоть это было и некрасиво. Он считал, что имеет на это право, ведь добился всего сам, упорно идя к своей цели.

— Ты еще здесь?

— А? Да, прости. Просто задумался.

— О чем?

— О том, как дрочить, Джей-Джей.

— В самом деле?

— Нет. В этом ничего сложного нет, так ведь?

— Тогда сделай это. Ты просто его держишь уже два часа.

«Ладно, вперед. Проще одинарного прыжка».

Он начал надрачивать Джей-Джею, говоря на своем родном языке всякую белиберду, вторя ему. Он рассказал ему — на русском, — как мастурбировал, глядя на его фотку. Он сказал — на русском — что находит его тело чертовски привлекательным. А еще — что у него правда классная улыбка. 

Юра так увлекся болтовней, что оргазм Джей-Джей стал для него полной неожиданностью. Сперма плеснула в руку тугой теплой струей, а он сам повалился на кровать, улыбаясь так счастливо, как будто только что выиграл золото. Юра уставился на испачканную руку, потер указательный палец о большой, словно это было нечто совершенно невиданное, а не просто семя, перемешанное с клубничной смазкой. 

— Мы сделали это, — выдохнул он, пытаясь вспомнить, где только что видел салфетки.

— Угу.

— Вау.

Наконец салфетки были обнаружены: пачка спряталась за плюшевым кроликом. Он вытер сперму с себя и Джей-Джея и отправил грязные в мусорную корзину, гадая, лазают ли его родители у него в мусоре. Если бы им пришло в голову провести ДНК-тест, они бы узнали весьма любопытные подробности из жизни сына, что их точно удивило бы и огорчило. «Идите нахуй», — подумал Юра, а вслух сказал:

— Думаю, не помешает еще и вымыть руки.

— Обязательно. — Он резво вскочил с кровати, по-прежнему счастливо улыбаясь. Оделись они, лишь вернувшись из ванной, причем Джей-Джей снова занялся Юриными пуговицами. Они стали пить чай-кофе, пришло какое-то почти ирреальное умиротворение, и в голове обосновалась звенящая пустота. Юра кивал, отвечал на заданные ему вопросы, однако уже через минуту не мог вспомнить, о чем они только что говорили. Но почему-то все воспринималось, как надо, и даже чай, явно химический, не вызывал отторжения. 

Когда в дверь позвонили и они спускались по ступенькам, Юра неожиданно сказал то, что ему подумалось раньше и в чем он лишь уверился:

— Знаешь, я не жалею.

— О том, что приехал в Канаду?

— При чем тут Канада?

— Мы ведь только что обсуждали твои тренировки.

— Я не об этом. Я… о нас.

— Значит…

— Я не жалею, что предложил тебе встречаться.

Джей-Джей ничего не ответил — он потянулся к нему и одарил долгим нежным поцелуем, пока за дверью ждали гости.


	22. Глава 22. Последняя, без названия

Юра раскинулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза. Все тело ныло, будто по нему проехались целым парадом танков. В последнее время он часто ныл самому себе о том, как устал, но вслух об почти никогда не заговаривал. Ведь понимал, что все это — занятия с Карр и Ричардсом — поможет ему уже на ближайших соревнованиях. Цель оправдывает средства. Хотя под этим выражением обычно подразумевают всякие пакости для конкурентов, а не изнуряющие тренировки. Но он всегда был за честную игру, мухлевать — только испортить себе удовольствие от победы. И получить пару кармических пиздюлей, не говоря уж о муках совести.

«Спортсменов — великомученики», — подумал Юра, почесывая бедро. Там, под штанами, скрывался свежий синяк от неудачного падения на лед. Он зевнул и отвернулся к стене с затертыми обоями в голубой цветочек. Через несколько секунд он уже спал мертвецким сном.

Вместо сладких грез мозг подкидывал картинки из прожитого дня, перемешанные и преображенные до фантасмагории. Лицо Меган Карр жутко искажалось, когда он не дотягивал при выполнении очередного упражнения. Ее каштановые кудри превращались в шипящих змей, а взгляд пылал — настоящая Горгона. Ричардс ругался последними словами, а потом в его руке появилась плеть, которая, взлетев в воздух, обвилась вокруг Юриной шеи. Горло сжимало и резало, словно его обкрутила колючая проволока, и вскоре ворот футболки окрасился красным. Юра не видел, но почему-то знал, что он уже весь в крови. Набатом прогремели слова из песни «Арконы»: «Чуешь, что смерть близка, страх овладел тобой». А затем, под припев, сцена изменилась, и он оказался в одиночестве посреди бушующего моря на исчерканной коньками льдине. Налетел пробирающий до костей ветер, и он упал, ударившись бедром. «Что еще случится, а?» — пронеслось в голове, и тогда пришло осознание, что это всего лишь сон, неприятный сон, от бремени которого можно избавиться, просто открыв глаза.

Что он и сделал. Мелкие голубые цветочки на стене поначалу расплывались, так что ему пришлось хорошенько проморгаться. Ощутил холодный ветер и, встав, обнаружил, что погода на улице изменилась. Шел ливень, ветер раскачивал деревья и то и дело врывался в раскрытое окно. В пугающе темных облаках вспыхивали молнии, а через несколько секунд прокатывался гром. 

«Зевс устроил вечеринку. Не приходи», — написал Юра Джей-Джею и, прикрыв окно, вернулся на кровать. Его недавний сон был точно не самым приятным, однако он проспал довольно долго и успел отдохнуть. Сегодняшний вечер был полностью свободен, и раз уж Джей-Джей не придет…

Телефон звякнул — и мысль о предстоящем досуге прервалась. Юра потянулся за мобильником и задел фоторамку.

«Вообще-то я уже подхожу. Жди с распростертыми объятиями».

Он поднял упавшую рамку со снимком с дня рождения Джей-Джея. На нем — именинник, Юра и Отабек перед совершенно непостижимым тортом от модной пекарни, в виде красной электрогитары, на которой на самом деле можно играть. Джей-Джей исполнил на ней небольшое соло, несмотря на то, что играть на расположенном горизонтально инструменте было непривычно. Гости, которых было около дюжины, не упустили возможность пофотографироваться с тортом и подергать струны. Юра же решил, что должен сделать фотку с самыми близкими людьми, которые важнее пафосной выпечки. Но струны тоже подергал. И вот это фото стоит в рамочке у него рядом с кроватью. Когда Джей-Джей запостил его же в интернете, он не на шутку испугался, что кто-то разглядит его макияж, однако вскоре выяснилось, что Леруа прифотошопил ему глаза с другого снимка, где он был не накрашен. Вот уж мастер на все руки. И, главное, подумал об этом, позаботился. От осознания этого было так хорошо, так тепло на душе. 

Сейчас он уже не представлял своей жизни без Джей-Джея. Они много времени проводили вместе: ходили есть пиццу, смотрели кино, ну и целовались и мастурбировали друг другу. Иногда начинали сосаться прямо посреди фильма и, увлекшись друг другом, пропускали концовку, но совершенно об этом не жалели. Они рассказывали истории из жизни: смешные, вдохновляющие, стыдные, печальные. Они убеждали друг друга, что именно они двое заслуживают побед в новом сезоне, а кто будет на первом, кто на втором месте — уже не так важно. А ведь еще совсем недавно Юра не согласился бы уступить золото кому-либо. Совсем недавно он утверждал, что отношения ему не нужны. Юра периодически вспоминал об этом и называл себя тупицей. 

Тук-тук-тук. 

— Входи, входи.

Дверь распахнулась, являя его взору белозубую улыбку и две буквы J из пальцев. Юра хихикнул. Он начал находить этот жест… милым, что ли. В такие минуты Джей-Джей напоминал ему большого ребенка, который копирует движения любимых персонажей, чтобы казаться круче. Но об этом ему не стоит говорить, а то обидится еще.

— Что делаешь? 

— Жду с распростертыми объятиями.

— Не поверю, пока не получу хотя бы одно.

Юра шагнул навстречу, обвил руками его шею. Даже не задумываясь о том, что делает, потянулся к губам. Это выходило как-то само по себе, как рефлекс. Дурацкая жажда поцелуев с Джей-Джеем. 

— Промок? — наконец отлипнув от него, спросил Юра, хотя влажность футболки и так прекрасно ощущалась руками. 

— Угу.

— Тебе надо переодеться. Сейчас найду твои шмотки.

— Думал, ты выбросил их из окна.

— У меня была такая мысль, — пробормотал Юра, умалчивая тот факт, что эти вещи побывали в мусорном ведре. Но он их все-таки достал оттуда и постирал.

— А трусы до сих пор висят на дереве?

Джей-Джей направился к окну. Юра стал рядом, сунув ему в руки вытащенные из комода штаны и футболку. Да, трусы до сих пор висели на ветке. Их трепал ветер, будто флаг, но они зацепились крепко и не падали.

— В старости буду вспоминать это и смеяться. 

— Только внукам своим не рассказывай. И моим тоже. В смысле, не нашим общим… Или общим… То есть рано вообще думать об этом, да?

— Ну… слушай, я не могу больше терпеть, я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

— Что?

— Мне очень не хочется, но нам придется расстаться…

— Ты… Ты меня бросаешь?

А все ведь так хорошо начиналось. Но, видимо, ему просто не суждено быть счастливым. И он ведь знал, что отношения — хуевая идея!

— Нет! Я совсем не то имел в виду!

— Я понял. Да, конечно, я просто забыл о том, что скоро уеду назад в Россию. Я не обижусь, если ты найдешь себе кого-то другого, потому что отношения на расстоянии…

— Вполне возможны.

— Да?

— Есть переписка и видеозвонки, и мы будем часто видеться на соревнованиях, а не в сезон ты снова приедешь в Канаду, или я приеду к тебе, или вместе будем тренироваться в третьей стране, — тараторил Джей-Джей. — Можем поехать в США, там здорово, хотя я предлагаю пока об этом не думать, а решать проблемы по мере их поступления, я вот вообще не думал, пока ты не сказал…

— И глупо, что не думал, надо принимать во внимание такие вещи, когда начинаешь с кем-то встречаться.

— Прости. Не сердись, ладно?

— Я не сержусь.

— Спасибо. — Джей-Джей чмокнул его в щеку и стянул с себя мокрую футболку.

— Погоди, что-то не сходится. Ты не думал о том, что я уеду, и не собирался меня бросать, то почему ты сказал: «Нам придется расстаться»? 

— А, да, я сказал. Нам придется расстаться на неделю, потому что мои друзья дают концерт другой части Канады, а их гитарист сломал руку, так что его надо будет подменить. Забавная история на самом деле, его на руках раскачивала толпа, а потом уронила…

— Значит, на неделю?

— Да. Это последний концерт в туре, так что…

— Ты придурок, Джей-Джей!

— Почему?

— Да потому что я, блять, пересрал, когда ты заикнулся про расставание! Можно было сказать: «Юра, я уезжаю на неделю»?

— Оу. Я просто не подумал, что мои слова можно неправильно истолковать.

Юра вздохнул.

— Постарайся думать впредь, окей? 

— Конечно. Я же не хочу, чтобы ты нервничал. Помочь тебе успокоиться?

— Было бы неплохо. 

Джей-Джей бросил на кровать штаны и две футболки и положил руки ему на предплечья. Сердце тут же ускорило бой. «Заткни мне рот, чтобы оно не выскочило».

Собственно, именно это и произошло. Мягкий язык Джей-Джея скользнул между его губ — и Юра поплыл. Как кубик льда растворяется, брошенный в озеро, он растворился в этом чертовски сильном чувстве. Настоящее безумие.

Он не сразу осознал, что они опустились на кровать: мозги соображали из рук вон плохо. Еще несколько минут — и на нем не осталось половины одежды.

— Не передумал? — спросил Джей-Джей, нежно целуя за ухом.

— Что?

— Ты писал утром, что хочешь сегодня попробовать анал. 

— Угу. Да, давай. У тебя есть презики?

— Естественно. Я же верил и ждал.

Юра наблюдал, как Джей-Джей полностью раздевается и раскатывает презерватив по члену. Он удивлялся сам себе: сейчас он совсем не боялся, в отличие от их первого раза. Может, он просто успел привыкнуть к Джей-Джею. Может, так распалился поцелуями и непроизвольными касаниями, что вожделение вытеснило страх. Возможно, и то, и другое вместе.

Он коснулся смуглой груди, провел пальцами по гладкой коже. Джей-Джей взял его за руку и сдвинул в область сердца. 

— Это принадлежит тебе, — сказал он.

— Пару месяцев назад я бы проблевался от этой фразы.

— Ты совсем не такой колючий, каким хочешь казаться.

— Больше не смей так говорить. Я тигр, и ты должен это помнить. 

Юра высвободил руку, избавился от одежды, что еще оставалась на нем. Джей-Джей бережно дотронулся до синяка на бедре, но Юра убрал его ладонь, бросив: «Забей, пройдет». Устроился на кровати, положив под живот подушку, — и на задницу тут же легли теплые руки.

— О мой бог. 

Он уловил в голосе Джей-Джея незнакомые нотки.

— Что значило твое «мой бог»?

— Что-то среднее между «у тебя потрясная попа» и паникой.

— Ты паникуешь?

— Я никогда этого не делал. Мы с Иззи не практиковали…

— Сделай одолжение, перестань вспоминать свою бывшую. 

— Да-да, прости. Ты волнуешься?

— Нет.

— Тогда и мне не стоит.

— Если ты не хочешь… — Ощущение дежавю.

— Я хочу познать тебя во всех смыслах.

— Меня сейчас стошнит.

Джей-Джей хохотнул и наконец-то приступил к делу. Влажный от смазки палец коснулся анального отверстия, пока сухая рука сминала ягодицу. Юра просунул руку под себя и погладил головку, растирая капельку предэякулята. Потом переместил руку повыше, потер испачканным пальцем сосок. Как-то Джей-Джей попросил разрешения поиграть с его сосками, и он согласился, и обнаружил, что это очень даже здорово. Он хотел спросить, нормально ли то, что он ласкает себя, пока его растягивают, но передумал, решив, что в сексе правил, кроме взаимного согласия и безопасности, быть не должно. Так что он зажмурился, прислушиваясь к себе. Он ощущал привычное, как знакомый запах вишневого лубриканта, и непривычное, как ласкающие внутри пальцы. Одновременно он то теребил свои соски, то поглаживал член, и все его тело словно бы стало искрить от напряжения. От весьма приятного напряжения.

Джей-Джей входил аккуратно, так же аккуратно двигался поначалу. Однако вскоре Юра понял: ему этого мало. Хотелось прочувствовать больше, чтобы окончательно сорвало крышу.

— Ускорься, — пробормотал он, а затем его будто подкинуло, когда член задел простату. Джей-Джей стал двигаться быстрее, так, как нужно. Он сжимал его ягодицы и бормотал что-то на французском. Собственно, он всегда так делал, когда они оказывались раздетыми.

— Ты и со своей бывшей разговаривал во время секса? — спросил Юра, хотя языком удавалось шевелить с трудом — настолько он был наэлектризован.

— Bien sûr. В смысле, конечно. Просто если бы родители услышали, что у нас тихо, то что-то заподозрили бы. Это вошло в привычку.

— Ты вроде бы взрослый мальчик, можешь заниматься всякими грязными вещами.

— Но не до свадьбы. 

— Двадцать первый век на дворе.

— Я знаю, тебе они не нравятся…

— Это не важно. Главное, что мне нравишься ты. На твою странную родню я могу не обращать внима-а-а

— Все хорошо? — Джей-Джей замер.

— Охуенно. Продолжай.

Его не надо было просить дважды. Толчки возобновились, и Юра подумал, как вообще жил раньше без этого. Не сравнить с мастурбацией самому себе, ведь удовольствие тебе доставляет другой человек, и похоть, кажется, пропитала воздух в комнате. Может, ему повезет настолько, что к нему так никого и не подселят? Тогда они смогут до самого отъезда из Канады встречаться здесь, как раньше, а то ведь дом Леруа — совсем не вариант, там его родители… «Забей, сосредоточься на том, что ты сейчас чувствуешь». И он снова отдался ощущениям. Определенно хорошее решение. 

Джей-Джей кончил, сильнее ухватив его за задницу. Юра стал активнее надрачивать себе, чтобы догнать его. Член все еще был в нем, когда он довел себя до оргазма, от которого перед глазами все поплыло. На несколько секунд он забыл, как дышать. Он просто лежал на мокрой подушке, ничего не соображая. Потом до его слуха донеслось:

— Я знаю, мы только закончили, но мне хочется знать, когда мы повторим?

Юра перевел дыхание и повернулся к Джей-Джею. Синие глаза блестели, как от алкоголя. 

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Послезавтра.

— А завтра у нас не совпадает расписание.

— Вот черт.

— Зато после ожидания ты будешь еще более счастливым, когда мы встретимся.

— Да, наверное, ты прав. Но не забывай мне писать, чтобы я не так сильно скучал по тебе.

— Если у тебя будет на это время. Ты же будешь тусоваться со своими корешами и зажигать на сцене.

— А потом буду возвращаться в свой номер и вспоминать сегодняшний вечер.

Юра фыркнул.

— Что за розовые сопли, Джей-Джей?

— Всем ведь нравится романтика, разве нет?

— Не обобщай. — Вообще-то… да, ему, пожалуй, романтика нравилась. Но признаться в этом было выше его сил. — Но что мне нравится, так это целоваться с тобой.

— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

Джей-Джей обнял его, прижался губами к губам, и Юра почувствовал какую-то легкость как в теле, так и в голове. Жгучая страсть, которая во время секса полностью владела им, отступила, и ей на смену пришла нежность. Спокойствие, будто сидишь в тени деревьев в летнем лесу и слушаешь ветер, шуршащий листвой.

Минуты все утекали и утекали, а они все целовались и целовались. Мыслей не было — только ощущение переполняющего тихого счастья. 

***

Маленькие часы негромко тикали. Юра, разумеется, даже не слышал бы их, если бы не был измучен ожиданием. Он то и дело заглядывал в телефон, хотя прекрасно знал, что новых входящих нет. От нечего делать, он стал листать свои чаты, и довольно далеко нашел контакт без фотографии. «Дедушка». Когда-то Юра купил ему смартфон, установил мессенджер, но он так и не привык к новому гаджету и вскоре вернулся к старому кнопочному мобильнику. 

Юра открыл чат. «Я горжусь тобой Юрочка». «Жду не дождусь твоего приезда». «Испек пирожков тебя очень не хватает».

«Мне тоже тебя не хватает», — отправил Юра. Отправил в никуда: дедушка это сообщение никогда не получит. Значок «Отправлено, но не доставлено» вызывал почти физическую боль. Если он позвонит или напишет письмо в Москву — тоже не получит ответа. 

После дедушкиной смерти тетя Дина стала больше общаться с ним, часто звонила, спрашивала, все ли у него в порядке и не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь. Но она не могла заменить дедушку, никак не могла. Все, что осталось, — это воспоминания. Которые он будет бережно хранить до собственной смерти. 

Как-то он слышал от Пхичита нечто вроде «Очень важно создавать яркие воспоминания, чтобы не жалеть на смертном одре о зря потраченных днях». Юра и думать забыл об этой случайно брошенной фразе, но сейчас она почему-то всплыла из глубин памяти. Да, он будет создавать эти воспоминания, со своими друзьями и Джей-Джеем.

Который, кстати, где-то застрял. Юра набрал его номер — и ему тут же ответили.

«О, привет!»

— Где ты?

«Я, эм… Тут такое дело…»

— Ну?

«В общем, я жду тебя возле корпуса. Спустишься?»

— Мы же хотели потрахаться, нет?

«Юра, я должен тебе признаться…»

— Ты изменил мне? Родители узнали о нас? Ты беременен?! 

«…У моего пропуска в общагу истек срок действия».

Юра подавил в себе порыв рассмеяться и только сказал:

— Сейчас выйду.

Сбросить звонок — все-таки пересмеяться — и побежать к своему парню. Чтобы увидеть его с букетом ромашек и, как всегда, сияющей, улыбкой.

— Прив…

— Джей-Джей, блять!

— Да?

— Ты почему не поменял пропуск?

— Замотался, забыл.

— Замотался! Забыл! Дурак ты, Джей-Джей.

Он явно огорчился. Букет ромашек опустился к бедру, плечи поникли. 

— Но я тебя, дурака, все равно люблю, — добавил Юра, отводя глаза.

— Правда?

— Не заставляй меня повторять, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы из-за частого повторения мои слова обесценились.

Цветы снова оказались на уровне груди, но Юра забил на них, сгребая Джей-Джея в охапку, но не целуя, ведь они все же были на улице, где их могли увидеть. Наверное, ромашки помялись от этого действия, но и Джей-Джею, очевидно, уже было по барабану, потому что он произнес:

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Скучал по тебе, как дикий гусь в теплых краях по родине.

— Я говорил, что у тебя ужасные сравнения?

— Зато от чистого сердца… Чем займемся, раз…

— Раз ты такой дурак, что забыл заменить пропуск?

— Но любимый дурак!

— Давай я поднимусь поставлю твой веник в воду, а потом пойдем пожрем. 

— И я расскажу тебе о поездке.

— А я с удовольствием послушаю.

И он совершенно не кривил душой. Все о Джей-Джее ему было теперь интересно. «Я не полюблю еще лет десять». Юра мысленно фыркнул, вспомнив о собственных словах. Он крупно ошибся, но совершенно, буквально ни на йоту, об этом не жалел.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9123560) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
